


No Cure for Obsession

by YuMe89



Series: Longing for You [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Detective Stiles Stilinski, Dubious Consent, FBI Consultant Stiles Stilinski, Future Fic, M/M, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s), Rafael McCall/Original Female Character, Sexual Identity, Something Made Them Do It, Underage in first chapter, Unrequited Crush, but nothing happens, confused Rafael McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuMe89/pseuds/YuMe89
Summary: -Rafael McCall had seen a lot in his days as Detective and now as Special Agent. What he had never imagined to see, was the mouthy, hyperactive Sheriffs kid Stiles Stilinski to be ready to die, through a headshot no less. The determination in not telling an assassin where his friends were and rather ending his life in just three seconds without a thought of self defence, disturbed him deeply._
Relationships: Rafael McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Longing for You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121498
Comments: 29
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy! 💕
> 
> this has been sitting in my WIP file for quite some time.  
> I'm still debating on leaving it this way or uploading the rest,  
> because it's actually meant to be a part of a series. 
> 
> This is meant to be the first chapter of Rafael's perspective, the other one is Stiles and  
> yeah, I don't know if I will ever upload that monster of a fic too, because it already has 30-ish chapters and is a kid fic and Sterek.  
> For now I think I'll just leave it like this, depending on how it's taken. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy anyway!

  


  
Rafael McCall had seen a lot in his days as Detective and now as Special Agent. What he had never imagined to see, was the mouthy, hyperactive Sheriffs kid Stiles Stilinski to be ready to die, through a headshot no less. The determination in not telling an assassin where his friends were and rather ending his life in just three seconds without a thought of self defense, disturbed him deeply.  


He knew the kid for most of his short life, as the only friend Scott had made back when they had been just four years old. Even though he never liked his father, he was grateful that Stiles managed to get through to his shy son Scott and encouraged him to be more open.  


Of course, the older they got, the more Stiles sarcasm increased. Twelve year old Stiles was an ever observant little shit. And he was so damn intelligent, it made Rafael envy Noah Stilinski even more. If only Scott was a bit faster in the upstairs, though, it didn't mean he loved him less. No, definitely not, he loved his son dearly, would do everything for him. And Stiles was still a pain in Rafael's ass, whenever he opened his mouth. Although, if he was honest with himself, it was more the fact that that kid spewed hard facts and truths without a care in the world, resulting in Rafael's metaphorical hackles rising. Not a single information was safe from him, as it seemed. He reminded him of Claudia. They didn't talk much, but from what he remembered, he always felt out of depth with her. Intrigued.  


Rafael had no choice as to kill the threat, before that man could destroy Stiles' extremely big brain, which would be a shame. He would've never been able to forgive himself, if he had been just a few seconds too late.  


Later, when everyone was safe and alive he pulled Stiles to the side. "Are you okay?" he asked, studying Stiles facial expression closely. The way his left eye twitched, just milliseconds earlier than the right always indicated that he was about to lie. Rafael could be observant too, he wouldn't be a good Agent if he wouldn't recognize those little things.  


Rafael would be right, of course. "Yeah, nothing out of the ordinary. Just a casual Thursday for us, brain matter to the face, nearly dying. Awesome, as usual. Ten out of ten, would recommend again." Stilinski said, nodding away, while his mouth was turned downwards to emphasize his sarcasm. Rafael had to take a deep breath as to not pinch the bridge of his nose in a clear sign of frustration. This kid...would be the death of him. He was sure Noah felt the same to some degree.  


"Did this happen to you before? Someone holding you at gunpoint?" he asked, deciding to completely ignore what Stiles had said, in order to find out the truth. Stiles seemed to deflate at that and gulped.  


"A few times. It doesn't matter anyway." Stiles answered, this time truthfully, scratching his cheek in obvious discomfort and avoiding eye contact.  


"Does your father know about that?" Rafael asked, although he was pretty sure he already knew the answer. He didn't have to wait too long for confirmation on that guess.  


"No! No....and I don't want him to know. Please don't-, just don't tell him. He worries too much already." he stared up at Rafael with his big amber eyes and he was such a kid, it reminded him just how young Stiles and his little group of friends were still.  


Rafael didn't think long about it and put his hands on Stiles shoulders, leaned down just a bit to be more on eye level. "He's your father, he has a right to worry. I worry about Scott every second I don't see him and I know the same goes for your dad. You're just a child, you shouldn't be ready to die like that. Your life matters. Remember that." it had been a long time ago, that he could honestly play his role as a father figure, Scott mostly ignored him nowadays and although Stiles mouthed off at him more often than not, he liked the teen. This fragile human, that threw himself into line of fire, just to safe his friends. He probably didn't even know how brave and equal times stupid that was.  


It broke whatever dam Stiles had carefully created, because suddenly he was crying and Rafael did the only thing he could and embraced him. Giving comfort in a way he had only once before to him, when Scott and Stiles had been just eight and decided the best idea would be to climb the tree in their backyard unsupervised.  


Of course, Scott didn't even make it up, with his asthma stopping him and Stiles being Stiles fell down, once he was high enough to make it hurt. It was a miracle he didn't break anything. But he did hurt himself so much that he had cried and Melissa was still at her shift, so it was on him to be there for Stiles.  


In the end, he had only sprained his ankle when he fell, nothing major, but Rafael had a sudden flashback to the way Stiles had gripped his shirt and wept loudly. It was not as dramatic as back then, he just silently cried now. Which was disturbing on it's own.  


"I won't make you promise to stop running into danger, I know you wouldn't keep it, but I do have a proposition for you." Rafael said, rubbing Stiles shoulders and detaching him from his chest, so he could look him in the eyes. "I can show you how to disarm someone."  


Stiles rubbed his face dry on his hoodie sleeve and nodded. "Yeah...I think...yeah."

He let him go for now, but they would make time to meet for their training session, Rafael already looked forward to. He told himself it was strictly to make himself feel better about letting a teenager be reckless and almost suicidal.  


It had nothing to do with the way those eyes had looked up at him.

°

It took them another two weeks to find an open window of time to do this, partly because Rafael hadn't found a place where they could train without getting disrupted every five minutes.  


He ended up renting a room at the gym for a few hours and told Stiles to wear comfortable clothes. Rafael hadn't expected him to change into loose basketball shorts and a snug t-shirt, but it would do.  


Rafael himself wore his usual workout clothes, sweatpants, tank top with a sports jacket over it all.

"So, how are we gonna do this?" Stiles asked, looking around, probably nervous about being alone with him. Rafael was sure the only other time had been in a classroom, when he had questioned Stiles. He could understand why he wasn't comfortable now.  


"I got a gun with me. Not a real one though, that would be too dangerous for practice." Rafael said and walked over to his bag, retrieving a fake green gun. It had the same weight as a normal gun, but it wasn't made out of metal.  


Stiles came a little closer to him and looked at it. "And you're going to point it at me and I'm supposed to disarm you?" he sounded skeptic and his face displayed that beautifully too.  


"I'm going to run it by you step by step, I don't leave you guessing, don't worry." he replied, smiling at Stiles, whose eyebrow just went up higher.  


"You think a spastic ADHD kid could follow any instructions?" he snorted disbelieving.

"Don't play yourself down, we both know you're smarter than you let on." Rafael responded, raising his own brow now.

He got a suspicious expression back. "That sounds an awful lot like a compliment."

"Take it or leave it, I'm sure it will be the last for today." Rafael said, smirking, a voice in the back of his head telling him he was flirting and definitely shouldn't do that. Why was he even doing that? No, it wasn't flirting, just banter. Which honestly wasn't any better. He should focus.  


Right, the purpose of this was for Stiles to learn to disarm someone, not an opportunity for Rafael to be alone with him. He hadn't even known he liked men. It was probably those damn bambi eyes.  


"Take the gun, Stiles, point it at me and I'll show you." he finally said to get to the point of this meeting. He handed the gun over, ignoring how their fingers touched briefly. He was probably just not used to touching anyone at the moment, which was the only reason for his heart rate to speed up.  


"Like this?" Stiles asked, holding it like a pro. Who would've thought? Rafael was sure it had something to do with this being a prop, not a real gun.  


"Exactly." he said and then in a fluid motion, disarmed him, just to point it at Stiles. "Later, you'll be doing this, then."

"Okay, that was honestly the coolest thing, can you do it again?" Stiles wanted to know, looking up at him with an eager expression. Rafael swallowed. Goddamnit, he was in so much trouble.  


"Sure, but this time, I'll walk you through, alright?" Rafael replied, handing the ugly green prop back. Stiles nodded and obediently pointed the gun at him again.  


He demonstrated as slow as possible, how it worked and then let Stiles try his best. Unsurprisingly he got it in the first try, even though he looked not as steady on his feet as Rafael was, but that was expected with Stiles and his flailing nature.  


Rafael showed him a few different technique's and how to handle other scenarios. It made him feel proud to see how easy Stiles could take all the information in. For someone who had problems when it came to focusing on a task, it slightly felt like witnessing a miracle.  


"You up for some defense training too?" Rafael said, eyeing his water bottle standing at the wall, deciding it was a good time for a break. They still had more than an hour in this room.  


Stiles shrugged, following him, probably to take a swig of his own water bottle. "Why are you offering, I thought you hated me?"

It made Rafael stop and turn towards Stiles. "I don't hate you. You're annoying, but you're Scott's best friend and I don't want you to die, if I could prevent that." His answer wasn't taken the way Rafael had thought it would. A strange look crossed Stiles features.  


"Right. Can't die on Scott now, he would be lost without me." his voice sounded off and Rafael belatedly realized his error. Weeks prior he had told him his life mattered and now he emphasized his life only mattered because of Scott.  


"That's not what I meant, I'm sorry. Let's take a break and then I'll show you a few things. After that I think the time we have here will be up." he suggested, finally reaching his bottle. His throat was dry, not only because of the exercise.  


"Wow, Agent Rafael Douche McCall apologizing. I'm stunned."

"That's not my middle name."

His answer made Stiles laugh. "Wait, you got a middle name? Like, for real?" he wanted to know and he looked at him with an amused smile. This boy, always begging for more information. He would be a great addition to the FBI.  


That thought was new and made him stop momentarily.

"Yeah, it's Dumbass." Rafael deadpanned. He certainly felt like a dumbass, so it wasn't really that far off.

This time it resulted in a full on belly laugh. "Dude, I didn't know you were funny. Where did that come from?"

"I'm good at hiding this side from anyone. Melissa is the only one who knows me like this. And since we're alone, no one will believe you if you tell them. Not even her." Rafael shrugged, decidedly ignoring Stiles slack jawed expression.  


"Now I feel a tiny bit special." Stiles said, smile mischievous. Rafael busied himself with taking another gulp to stop his short fantasy of kissing that smile off. Christ, Stiles was a minor, what was going on in his head?  


He took his jacket off and laid it on the floor, feeling too warm already and the room didn't really have any air circulation, without windows present that could be opened. The gym apparently used air conditioning, which sadly wasn't on.  


When he turned around, he saw Stiles zeroing in on his arm. "I didn't know you had a tattoo. At least I don't remember that." the teenager said, brow raised in question. Rafael actually forgot about it most of the time, when he wore clothes who covered it up.  


Stiles came closer to inspect the artwork. "What is it supposed to be?" without hesitation, he touched Rafael's arm to turn it slightly for a better look.  


"You really are exceptionally nosy, Stiles." he commented, trying to ignore how it felt to be touched so intimately. It had been a long time now. He also tried not to be stupid and do something like flex his arm.  


It was a close thing.

"Eh, you know me." the teen replied, smirking up at him, before looking back. "Are you going to tell me or not?"

For people who didn't really know him, it was impossible to see what it was, it would just look like a mess of black lines, like a child drawing a circle over and over again. But it wasn't.  


"Is that Scott?" Stiles asked suddenly, looking stunned. Of course he would see the pattern, why was Rafael even surprised anymore?

"Yes. It's multiple outlines of pictures from him laid over one another." Rafael answered, gaze dropping to the tattoo.

"That's pretty creative. To the untrained eye, it'll look like it's resembling black wool or something. Does Scott know?" Stiles asked, finger gliding over one outline in particular. He had probably recognized it, since it still hung in the hall to Scott's room.  


"No and I don't want him to."

They ended this topic and went over to the mat again. Rafael wasn't so sure anymore if physical contact was that great of an idea, but he couldn't back out now.  


He showed Stiles how to get out of a chokehold, concentrating on his explanation to ignore the way the teens body felt pressed up against his own. He knew he should definitely hook up with someone soon, if this was turning him on. His mind was screaming at him how wrong this was and he obediently listened.  


He was a man of the law and Stiles the underage Sheriff's son. Rafael wasn't an idiot.

By the time he talked the teenager through getting himself out of being chocked against the wall, he was sweating buckets and saw that Stiles wasn't any better off. A quick look at the clock told him it was nearly time to leave anyway.  


"Okay, let's stop, I don't know about you, but I need to get out of here and have a nice shower. I think you got the hang of it. Do you want a follow up or are you secure enough in defending yourself?" Rafael said, opening his water bottle and downing the remaining contents.  


Stiles fiddled with his shirt and looked at it in disgust. "Yeah, but I have to wait until I'm home, forgot to take fresh boxers with me and I'm not going commando, that shit hurts," he grimaced. "I do think I'm a lot less vulnerable now, though." he replied to Rafael's last question.  


"At least you're alone in your Jeep and won't offend anyone else with your stink." Rafael smirked, apparently pushing the right button, according to Stiles outraged scoff.  


"I don't stink, I smell manly." the Stilinski offspring responded spiffy. Rafael had no idea where it came from, but he took a step towards Stiles and inhaled loudly, just to make a show of him smelling bad.  


"I stand by my word."

"Fuck you, at least I don't look like a drowned old dog."

He struggled to keep the laugh in. "No, you look like a wet little kitten," it made the teen gawk at him again in indignation. If Rafael had known that bantering with Stiles was so much fun, he would've done it way sooner. Or not, maybe it was because he thought Stiles was attractive now. He did look a lot more grown up. He abruptly took two steps back. "I'm headed for the showers now. Drive save."  


Stiles looked a little perplex for a moment, then his face changed into a genuine expression. "Thank you. For doing this, I mean."

They gathered their stuff and headed out. "It was a pleasure. Don't get to practice that often anymore, so you did me a favor too." he lied through his teeth.  


Again, a mischievous smile adorned Stiles lips. "Have a nice shower, old man." he winked, it was such a typical Stiles thing to do.

Rafael didn't even deign this with a response and just left for the showers, turning just once for a second and took in the silky black fabric accentuating Stiles ass perfectly as he walked away.  


He would kill to be allowed to bite those cheeks just once. Yeah, he really needed to get laid as soon as possible.

As he stripped down he thought about dinner, contemplating if he should just bring take out for Melissa and Scott. He walked under the shower spray on autopilot and closed his eyes. He could feel his dick twitch no matter how he changed his train of thought. It ended all in the same place.  


A firm and round ass pressed against him just slightly lower than his hip and the smell still stuck in his nose, salty, a bit like day old deodorant and surprisingly manly musk, he had to admit.  


Rafael put both his hands against the cold tiles, soon followed by his forehead. No, he was not going to do this. He reached for the shower thermostat and clenched his jaw as he turned it ice cold.  


"Fuck."

  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank's for reading! 💗
> 
> For those who are interested in knowing,  
> there really are 5 more chapters already, but I'm unsure of uploading as stated above.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,
> 
> so, you got me to upload the next one.  
> Hope you're not disappointed that it won't stay Underage (it's really just in the first chapter),  
> because this is a companion piece to another fic I probably have to upload now too xD  
> Otherwise this won't make too much sense. 
> 
> As mentioned the other story is Sterek, though you won't really see much of that here, because  
> Rafael is mostly caught up in his own thoughts and thoughts about Stiles and yeah...
> 
> It's kinda funny how you guys motivated me enough to actually finish this one :D  
> The chapters are mostly short, so I'm probably getting this over with sooner rather than later, when it comes to uploading. 
> 
> Have fun!

  


  
It had been a year before Rafael contacted Stiles, knowing it was only to prevent feeling guilty too much that he waited for him to be of age. It wasn't like he had anything planned, other than getting Stiles into an internship with the FBI.  


Rafael was aware of how Stiles talked about it with other people, but he also knew how excited he was to start. It was also him the younger man had talked into letting him participate in an ongoing investigation. Rafael blamed Stiles face for giving in too fast.  


Once he had been in the know, some things were explained to him, that suddenly made a whole lot more sense. That Miguel kid? Yeah, Rafael had known that he wasn't Stiles cousin from the get go.  


It was still a shock to hear it had been Derek Hale, an adult who got turned back into a teenager by his psychotic ex-girlfriend. Who was also a predator on a minor, Rafael added absentmindedly.  


It made him wince and he told himself, that he at least didn't do anything and never intended to kill Stiles remaining family. Although with Noah, it had been a close thing for entirely different reasons.  


The second time Stiles participated in an investigation, it was about a Werewolf family being murdered, leaving only one relative alive. It was eerily familiar and he watched Stiles face closely, while briefing everyone in the room.  


They were a small group, it wasn't easy to find people who were in the know, without endangering yourself or the people you cared for. And it was always a possibility the other person thought you were batshit crazy, when you proposed the idea.  


Rafael preferred being called crazy, than being afraid people would get hurt, but it both wasn't a pleasant affair. Luckily for Rafael, they had a Werewolf on the team, who could sniff out lies and other Supernaturals.  


He was currently talking to René Doukas in the interrogation room, leaving Stiles and Rafael on the other side of the mirror to watch. "You know they can hear us, right?" the young man said, smoothing his tie after playing with the ID around his neck.  


"Yes, Stiles, I'm aware of that." he replied, not taking his eyes off as René's eyes flashed yellow at them.

Stiles suppressed a laugh. "We're wasting time, it wasn't her." a wide gesture towards the mirror. Rafael could see Cal roll his eyes and turned his full attention to Stiles.  


"And how, pray tell, can you be so sure?" he asked, eyebrows raised, only gaining a haughty laugh in return.

"Did you fall asleep on our Werewolf 101 talk, McCall? Seriously, this is ridiculous. If she's the one who killed her _whole_ family, she would be an alpha and her eyes would bleed red, not yellow. And even if she wasn't the one killing her alpha, but still the rest of her family, her eyes would be icy blue. They aren't that either. Hence my comment on wasting time. It was probably Hunters, like she already said." Stiles rambled on, lecturing him really and the whole time he had this damn smile on his face, like he felt superior. He probably did and Rafael had to admit it was rightfully so. He might've not fallen asleep in that particular lecture, but he did have problems concentrating, while Stiles was playing with his marker the whole time.  


"And who is the alpha now? Even if Hunters killed everyone, it would have gone to her otherwise. This doesn't make sense." Rafael said, the last sentence more to himself, while he thought about it.  


Stiles hummed in agreement. "You're right, something doesn't fit. I mean, what if one of those Hunters wasn't human either? Like Kate, she's a Werejaguar, what if someone like her was with a bunch of Hunters?"  


"What if it is her? Kate, I mean?" Rafael mused, but Stiles shook his head.

"I don't think so, our intel said she was somewhere in South America, raising havoc there. I'm still pissed we didn't get her yet. I fucking hate her." Stiles blew out an angry breath, turning back to the mirror and startled a little as he saw both Werewolves look at them.  


"I want to talk to the smart one." they heard René say, which made Rafael roll his eyes.

"Fine, go inside, she's no longer in custody anyway." he allowed and Stiles whooped.

This was the first time he looked at Miss Doukas and couldn't resist the small ball of envy curling in his gut. She was beautiful and looked fierce. No wonder she survived the slaughter of close to thirty people.  


He watched on as Stiles told her she could leave and that they could get coffee, if she'd liked.

While Stiles took her to the kitchen to get them some drinks and talk in private, Rafael arranged a safe apartment for René to live in. Although he got the feeling, she wouldn't be there all that often looking at their retreating backs as he stepped into the corridor.  


Sometimes he felt downright like a creep, but it wasn't like he could just stop his feelings from existing. Sure, he stomped them down and ignored them as good as possible, but then Stiles would laugh with one of their fellow Agents or even at something Rafael had said and the traitorous flutter in his chest made itself known again.  


He really held their interactions to a minimum, since he made the mistake of training with Stiles a second time. Which involved much more physical contact and he had felt himself chub up without wanting to at all. Rafael had faked an important call and left immediately. He had gone to the restroom and jerked himself off so hard, that he was almost sure he was about to rip his own cock off. The last time he had needed to strip himself like that in a semi-public restroom, he'd been fifteen and in High School.  


After that, he had consequently refused to pair up with the younger man.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta outline their relationship somehow and it is kind of a background story to lead up to the other one.  
> They actually only start clashing when this story is a few chapters in :D
> 
> Thank's for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

  


  
The thing was, he had heard about them, but he ignored gossip. Especially about everyone on his team. Stiles was still an intern, although he was treated and worked just as hard as a real Agent of the bureau.  


It didn't stop the other Agents from talking about their youngest member. Cal praised himself on knowing everything about it, thanks to his ability to smell chemo signals. Every off-hand comment on it made Rafael self-conscious and he wondered, if Cal knew how he felt about Stiles.  


If so, his jabs about Stiles and René fucking each others brains out were just cruel.

Maybe the Werewolf thought it was necessary to put Rafael in his place. It wasn't, he knew exactly where he belonged and it wasn't next to Stiles, that much was for sure. It still stung, of course.  


One night, he had went out and found a man resembling _him_ , even though it was a cheap copy and it really didn't do anything for him. That guy, Tom he had said his name was, had really put effort in blowing Rafael, but it was to no avail. He couldn't get it up for him.  


It was his only escapade in that direction and he wasn't going to try that again. He had also tried watching gay porn, thinking he might have a sexual identity crisis on top of his apparent midlife crisis.  


He hadn't. Men didn't do it for him, he was definitely turned on by het and lesbian porn, though. This knowledge eased off some tension in his shoulders he hadn't even known was there.  


So it seemed it was a Stiles-only problem, when it came to dick. Rafael could live with that. He could find a woman still, be happy again. Melissa had found someone new, why couldn't Rafael?  


Stiles flailed into his office pointing at him in accusation. "We have a new case and you didn't tell me!" Even Rafael could smell René's pussy on him wafting over thanks to Stiles wind milling arms, the knot in his stomach turned to lead. God, he hated being jealous.  


Stiles was now no longer in the six-month- program, but actually working with his Agents alongside under the guise of internship.

"You've got classes to attend, you know? College? The thing you're paying for to get an education?" Rafael said, mocking tone evident, resulting in Stiles sticking his tongue out at him in a childish way. He was still breathing hard, probably from running here all the way up and fiddled with his tie and button down. He looked disheveled in the best way possible. "You can't be present all the time, you know that."  


"But! Come on, it's so boring going to classes and reading books and writing essays. I need something to occupy my brain, other than...educational stuff." Stiles responded, sounding disgusted about everything he said.  


"No. Learn to crochet or something, play online games, I don't care. You're not coming with us." Rafael stated, leaning back in his chair to stare Stiles down.  


"And here I thought we made some progress in you finally liking me enough to tolerate my presence." Stiles grumbled, rolling his eyes in an obvious attempt to knock them out of his own head.  


"I like you just fine, Stiles. You're just not attending this. You said you had upcoming exams and quite a few papers in other classes. I'm not going to be the reason for you failing. Go back home, attend classes and focus on that." he said, barely stopping himself from saying ' _or fuck your little girlfriend to pass time'_ , because even in his head, it sounded like ugly jealousy.  


God, with Melissa he never had been so jealous. He huffed angry at this. She had loved him back, so he never had to worry back then. Not that he had reason to worry now either, considering Stiles wasn't his.  


Stiles shoulders slumped in defeat and he complied, leaving the office like a kicked puppy, which made Rafael feel like the worst person to exist. He had his reasons and those were good reasons and he wasn't going to deter from his decision. Rafael crossed his arm for good measure.  


He was not going to catch up with Stiles and tell him about their case. He wasn't!

It was a good thing Stiles had already left the building, when Rafael stood up to hunt him down to apologize and brief him. Really, with all the shit the Universe was giving him, that was finally the best that could've happened.  


The something-like-a-relationship with René came to an abrupt halt, apparently, as Stiles came to work one day, so pissed off, he looked ready to punch everyone who dared to ask a stupid question. The majority of their team ignored him. Mary offered him a muffin, which calmed him down a few notches.  


They were alone when Stiles told him that René had destroyed one of his collectives and thrown his favorite comic books out the window. He also told him that they were only having a friends-with-benefits thing and it had worked up until they had an argument.  


Rafael offered him to listen, but Stiles brushed it off, telling him he wasn't hurt about René, more of her actions towards inanimate objects he liked.  


They soon found out that René had left DC without another word. That was the last time they ever spoke of her and Stiles threw himself into his work at College and the FBI.  


  


  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, it's me again xD
> 
> We all know about Papa McCall's former drinking problem? Well, HE is not a drunk in this, just saying :D
> 
> Hope you enjoy Stiles the little shit xD

  


  
Their case had been one of the less easy to solved ones. For days now, they investigated, asked around and talked to friends and families of the victims. So as soon as they got the killer, everyone headed out. Rafael caught just a glimpse of Stiles rushing through the door and probably in the direction of his apartment.  


The team wanted to get out for celebratory drinks. Rafael thought it was sad that Stiles didn't hear it before running off, because the younger man seemed to like to connect with his coworkers. Rafael on the other hand didn't want to get near a drink if he could prevent it.  


He told them he'd ask Stiles if he wanted to join in and come to the bar later with him. They looked happy enough about it, when they filed out and Rafael took his time to drive up to Stiles apartment. He even went home to take a short shower and change into something that was a little more casual.  


When he arrived at Stiles apartment, he hadn't thought about if the younger man would be home at all or if he maybe just crashed into the bed and slept for the next forty-eight hours. Because Rafael had granted everyone two days of free time. Not that Stiles really was bound to their shifts as he got his classes to attend.  


The door in front of him opened and the first thing Rafael noticed was that Stiles was pretty much shitfaced already. Knowing him, he had probably operated on Cheetos and coffee and as soon as any amount of alcohol entered his system he was a lost cause. At least he hoped so, he didn't want Stiles to have a drinking problem at his age already.  


"Heyyyy, watcha doin' here?" Stiles asked and winked at him. Yeah, he was definitely not in his right mind at the moment.  


"The others wanted to celebrate at the Old Hound and I volunteered to get you," Rafael said and followed Stiles inside, when he turned and left the door open. He looked like he had showered too, but he probably started drinking the second he was done. Rafael eyed the almost empty whiskey bottle on the coffee table. "But I guess you're already doing it here."  


"Hmmm? Doin' what? I'm not doin' anything, Agent. But I wanted to." Stiles slurred and gave him a wide grin. The faux-innocence clearly visible.  


Rafael swallowed and looked around the room, anywhere but him. "And what did you want to do?" he asked finally looking back at Stiles.  


Now the smile turned suggestive and his gaze downright seductive. "I dunno. Go out, have a few drinks, come back here with someone and fuck. Sounded like a plan to me," Stiles answered and closed the distance between them. He was so damn close Rafael didn't even dare to breathe. "But you kinda interrupted me."  


"How much have you had?" Rafael asked, a safe topic, a necessary one. Stiles couldn't go out and hook up, if he was so out of his mind. That bordered on non-consensual. Thin, long fingers ghosted over his chest and played with the collar of Rafael's Henley. He hadn't worn this in a long time.  


"I've never seen you so...dressed down," Stiles commented, because of course he noticed, even in his drunk state. "Hmm, what did ya say? Oh, yeah, not so much, just half the bottle. And a beer."  


Not for the first time, Rafael wanted to just lean in and kiss Stiles, but he held himself back and concentrated on their conversation. "Half a bottle of whiskey? On an empty stomach? Are you insane? Do you have a drinking problem, Stiles?" he asked one after another.  


"That's a lot of questions," Stiles replied, swaying forward a bit, holding himself up by firmly pressing his palm against Rafael's upper body. "I don't have a drinking problem. That's the problem."  


"That's the opposite of a problem." Rafael remarked and wanted to take Stiles hands off of him. It was slightly getting to him, this close proximity.  


"No," Stiles protested, head leaning forward until his forehead was between his hands, that were still safely planted on Rafael's chest. "I mean, I wouldn't be drunk if I were used to it." The hands slid down just a fraction, his fingertips accidentally brushing over Rafael's nipples. He swallowed the gasp down before Stiles could hear it and smiled at his messy hair.  


"Good to know that you can admit you're drunk off your ass," Rafael replied with an amused tilt. God, he had gone from seductive to cute puppy in just a blink of an eye. There was no way he would let Stiles go anywhere in this state. Someone with not as pure intentions would absolutely destroy him. "You should sleep this off." he suggested.  


"No!" Stiles drew out and looked up at him with a pout. "I want to fuck, I need to do something. Alcohol makes me so goddamn horny." he rambled with a frustrated note to it, his hips swaying towards Rafael and all he could do was hold his breath in anticipation.  


Rafael could feel the exact moment, when Stiles changed his tactic. The contemplative little tilt to the head, as he looked up at Rafael with his big eyes trained on him, the way he licked his lips and then he leaned up as much as possible, standing on his tip toes to even reach Rafael's neck. Yeah, he had gotten off to just the idea of being that much taller than Stiles. "Unless you want to help out. Don't you want me?" he whispered in Rafael's ear. Stiles breath was hot and tantalizing, beckoning him to imagine it somewhere else on his skin.  


Stiles must've picked up on the way Rafael was looking at him right now, in his drunken state or otherwise he was pretty damn fucked if the younger man knew about Rafael's attraction...  


If he would've been a lesser man, Rafael would just turn his head a little to the side and meet Stiles lush and light pink lips with his own. Licking the taste of whatever drink he had right out of his mouth. He has had fantasies about them for far too long, but the younger Agent was inebriated and no matter what Melissa may think about him, he was not a bad person. He wouldn't take advantage of the situation. "Stiles." he said sternly, like a warning.  


"Don't lie, _Rafael_ ," Stiles just said, nipping at the skin on his throat. "I know when you're lying." he said in a purr. Rafael closed his eyes, Stiles calling him by his first name like this was so much more intimate than what he did to him with his mouth. Of course Stiles knew his tells, this intelligent, observant idiot probably knew before he started working with him. A hot wet tongue slid over his pulse and Rafael ignored the way his dick twitched, the same he had ignored that he was half-hard already. "You could fuck me." Stiles exhale flew over the wet patch his tongue had left in its wake.  


Rafael begged for inner strength. "Go to bed. We're not doing this," he replied, hands on Stiles wrists as he pushed him away a bit. It took more force to get himself to do it, than he needed to get Stiles away from him. "You have to be dead on your feet." he reasoned.  


He watched Stiles go into the kitchen and come back with a bottle of wine already touching his lips, throat working as he swallowed. "You could always get a drink yourself."  


"I'm sober and I'm not going to change that." Rafael said, although considering the situation, it was very tantalizing to just down a glass, just one. And maybe, if he did something, he wouldn't have to feel guilty about it.  


He won't do that though, no matter how much he wanted to. Rafael had been sober for too long to ruin that streak.

"Fine. Have it your way," Stiles replied and walked towards his bedroom with the bottle, Rafael followed him to take it out of his hands. "Hey!"  


"I don't want to drive you to the hospital because of alcohol poisoning," he held the bottle out of reach when Stiles tried to grab at it. "For the last time, sleep this off and we will never have to talk about it."  


Stiles eyes narrowed and there was a dangerous mischievous glint in them. It made Rafael frown in question, unsure of what he would come up with now. Shortly after, the smile matched his glint. Rafael put the bottle on the dresser next to the door. "Okay daddy, I'll be a good boy and go to sleep. All by myself." Stiles said and turned around, shutting his bedroom door in Rafael's face.  
A rush of arousal coursed through his body and he put both his hands on either side of the doorframe, forehead resting against the wooden door in front of him, as he closed his eyes tightly.  


_Fuck._

This was like the end of their first training session, back when Stiles was still in High School and he had winked at him and Rafael had to kill his boner with ice cold water. Not that he would need to do that now, technically, he didn't have to feel guilty for thinking about an adult. Why was it even, that when Stiles called him _Daddy_ , it sounded so dirty, so wrong? And why did he want to hear it again?  


He listened to Stiles in the other room, rummaging around and muttering to himself drunkenly. Sometimes, he missed the way things used to be between him and Stiles, where the young man would just hate him and Rafael would snark back and no one was attracted to men at that time. But Stiles is an adult now and could make his own decisions, so why was Rafael boycotting himself?  


He took deep, steadying breaths, right hand sliding down the frame and towards the doorknob. He stopped himself, before he could open the door and went to the couch with great effort, deciding to just sit here for a while to make sure Stiles was actually asleep and then he would leave and meet up with his team at the Old Hound.  


The TV show that was still on looked awfully like some cop shit and he sighed changing the channels. He stopped at the cooking channel and just watched whoever was in charge create a delicious meal. Rafael missed being part of big family events, where a three course dinner would be served with dessert at the end.  


He really was getting old, another good point to not start anything with the Stilinski kid. He just had to remind himself of that over and over again. Stiles was Noah's son and he couldn't stand that guy. Goody two shoes idiot. Yeah, just thinking about the possibility of explaining a relationship with his son to Noah? No, just a world of no. There might be bullet resisting Werewolves around, but Rafael was definitely not one of those.  


Without meaning to, his eyes fell shut and he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Someone was shaking his shoulder and he groaned. Rafael had fallen asleep sitting up and his back was killing him, so was his neck. Everything hurt and he just wanted to curl up in his king-size bed and shut out the world. "Wake up." he heard Stiles rough voice say and promptly opened his eyes.  


"Huh?" he asked sleepily, still not really online yet and looked around. The TV was still on.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked, a steaming cup of something in his hand. Maybe coffee, although it could be tea too. And oh, there was another cup in front of his face, how did he not see that one?  


"Thanks." he murmured into the cup and took a gulp of coffee. "Uhm, must've fallen asleep. Sorry. You were pretty drunk and I didn't want to risk you leaving your apartment in that state." he explained, slowly sipping at the delicious life elixir.  


"Stellar job you did, I probably could've sneaked out any moment with you snoring on the couch like that." Stiles smirked and sat down next to him. Rafael didn't see any unease, so he guessed Stiles wasn't ashamed of what he had said to him last night.  


"Did you?" Rafael asked out of curiosity and to distract himself from staring at Stiles legs. He was only wearing boxer shorts and an old faded t-shirt.  


"Nah, I don't think so. I was pretty much dead to the world, I guess. My sleeping pills were lying on the nightstand, so I might've had one of those, but I'm hoping I didn't, cause I remember drinking." Stiles told him and scratched his shin with one hand absentmindedly. "When did you come here and why? Was there something about the case or...?"  


Did he not remember? Rafael eyed Stiles up and tried to get a good read on his facial expression. He looked at ease, but nervous, which was pretty much a normal state for him. "No, no, nothing like that, I was just coming here to get you. The team wanted to get drinks at the Old Hound. I thought you'd like to, but when I got here you were already partying by yourself."  


"Woops." Stiles snickered into his cup.

"You don't remember me telling you this last night?" he asked cautious, unwilling to let anything on. If Stiles knew he'd come onto Rafael, would he freak out? Probably.  


"Total blackout, really. Sorry. If I did something embarrassing, could you please ignore that and not see me as a goofy kid again? I worked so hard to be seen as an adult." Stiles asked with pleading eyes. Yeah, there was no way Rafael could ever see him as a child again, whatever stupid shit he pulled from now on.  


"You were drunk, everyone behaves different when intoxicated." Rafael said with a tight smile, his eyes not leaving Stiles'.

"Thanks man." he replied, his whole face was lighting up a bit and it made Rafael's chest feel tight. Why did he have to be so gone on him of all people? It's not like Rafael is a social recluse, he talks to other people, he's polite most of the time. It shouldn't be so hard to find someone he could actually date. Or at least fuck for a while.  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How much pressure can he take, what do you guess?  
> Is Rafael going to give in one of these days if a similar occasion arises or will he stay away?
> 
> FYI: I'm gonna make shit up about Mythological Creatures in the future because why not?  
> I mean Werewolf lore is still the same as in Teen Wolf, don't worry, but other things just thrown in here  
> and I felt like not following the unwritten law of fanfic mythology and lore too close. Sorry if that'll be something you hate.  
> It won't be much, but I thought I'll give it a heads up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, can't seem to stop. Somehow I want this all to be up already xD  
> My impulse control isn't even there anymore.

  


  
Stiles hadn't taken the offer to start as an Agent for the Federal Bureau of Investigation. He did take a job as a Police Officer and worked his way up to Detective, but also allowed Rafael to put him in as a Consultant.  


Why he always ended up in their field ops, Rafael had no idea, but he still bet it were his fucking bambi eyes. Sure, he could talk almost everyone into shit they didn't want to do, but every time he looked up and made his eyes bigger than they were already, it was Rafael's death on denying him anything.  


Rafael had seen him use them on the other Agents to get his way. And he did. Every. Freaking. Time. Maybe Rafael wasn't alone in his misery, he mused.  


They had gotten more staff recently, all in the know about supernatural creatures. It was a decent team, finally. Taken a few years to build, but now they were good and knew what they were doing.  


Some days he watched his Agents talk and couldn't be more proud. They had worked their asses off to get to this point and now they could really change something in the world, punish people who went on killing sprees in the disguise of it being hunting accidents or animal attacks. They protected supernatural families and humans alike.  


His team was after a particularly bad monster. Unable to pin it down to rouge omega or something else entirely. They didn't have much to go on, since the victims were torn to shreds. Could be anything, really.  


It turned out to be a rouge Were-bear.

Seeing Stiles run over by the thing, had made him desperate to put him down and he shot again and again, until he finally couldn't move anymore and fell to the side. A moment later he turned back into a man, lying next to Stiles on the forest floor.  


There was blood and Rafael's heart rate turned up a notch, faster than before. He didn't even know that was possible, as he ran up the short way to him. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" he hissed, as he realized Stiles was blinking up at him, probably still stunned at being thrown onto the ground so easily.  


"Man, I am so glad to wear the bullet proof west." the young man blew out a breath, looking down on himself. The west was torn up, as was his shirt underneath and he had a few scratches, but nothing major. It was like he hadn't even heard what Rafael had said.  


_"Stiles!"_

"Yeah, yeah."

Rafael helped him to stand up, Cal and Henry were chaining the Were-bear with their special Wolfsbane cuffs and dragged him to the extra secure vehicle. "I told you to stay behind, why are you always running at your demise? How am I supposed to explain that to your dad, huh?" it was a low blow to bring up his father, but Rafael was furious. "You're listed as a Consultant, if you die, they'll have my balls, you idiot!"  


Stiles swallowed visibly and looked away. "Sorry." he said, actually sounding apologetic too.

This road to self destruction Stiles was on, would be the death of Rafael one day. Not only would he need to inform Noah, no, he had to live on without this bright eyed idiot. If only he knew why he was so determined to hurt himself through others. It probably rooted in the same problem that caused him to look so damn tired all the time.  


Later, the Were-bear, whose name was Grey Thompson they found out, had lost his family to Hunters. They had killed his kids and wife before he came home, using a special mixture to stop them from changing, so they could collect their pelts. He saw their corpses and turned into his bear form as he lost it, but he couldn't change back into a human on his own, after losing his anchor. They had needed a lot of tranquilizers to make him stop and he apologized over and over again, while crying. It was a sad display, finding out he was made into a killer without his consent. He was still going to jail for what he did.  


Grey Thompson didn't even argue about it, he went willingly, too afraid to loose control again and hurt someone else.

Their team had found his residence on the edge of the forest, completely thrashed and the skinned carcasses of bears inside. Rafael was about to throw up, when he saw how small Thompsons kids must've been. The family wasn't able to get a real funeral and so they decided to pick a nice place in the woods to bury them. He told Thompson himself, so he knew he could visit their graves once he could be let out.  


Rafael wasn't sure the man would even want to be free again, he looked completely broken. They had no clue who had done it, but Rafael wanted to find those responsible.  


This case was sadly only the start of many times of Stiles reckless behavior.

It drove Rafael nuts, seeing as the young man ran off and did his thing, before he could tell anyone what was happening. Of course, it turned out okay every time, although there were moments, where it was a fucking miracle Stiles survived at all.  


He didn't hire him as a Consultant for multiple weeks on end, as a punishment for his behavior, but it didn't do anything in changing Stiles determination to die apparently. So he let him have his way, closing his eyes in an attempt to at least not witness when it was about to happen.  


Rafael was sure it was only a matter of time, he didn't want to know how Stiles behaved on his regular job. He just hoped there was less action as a Detective, but he knew from personal experience, that that was only wishful thinking.  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh, this was more to show background information about Stiles changes, than Rafael and his relationship...  
> Though, Raffi does care a lot about our little idiot Stiles here.
> 
> You're probably going to hate me a bit for the next chapter...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there :D
> 
>  **Please Read the following!**  
>  The dubcon tag is for this chapter and a little for another.  
> To make it clear, without wanting to spoiler (although it's necessary),  
> but Rafael and Stiles are both under the influence of pheromones while working a case.  
> Neither of them actually takes willingly advantage of the other, even though Rafael might not be so sure on his own behalf.  
> (that's what I meant when I said you're gonna hate me. and it's also the reason why I had to change the rating actually)
> 
> Here goes...💖

  


  
Rafael was frustrated, they had just gone back to the office after taking in the crime scene. Their victim had looked a little drained, older than their ID had stated and they guessed it could also be the cause of former drug abuse and it didn't necessarily mean it had anything to do with their type of cases, but they all had a hunch when they saw the victim.  


They only had this case, because Stiles being a Detective had been called there and immediately informed Rafael about the weirdness of it all.

Most of their team had gone home, leaving Rafael with Stiles in his office, as the younger man flipped through an ancient looking book and simultaneously eating his Chinese take out.  


Rafael concentrated on writing the report up on the little information they had up to now, going over the photos taken on the crime scene as well to not forget any details. The body was on its way to forensics and they obviously had to wait until they got any more clues. As far as they could tell it had to be one of their supernatural cases. They sadly had no leads, which was why Stiles was going through their Mythology book collection.  


It was hard to focus with Stiles slurping his noodles down hungrily and licking his lips like it was the best damn meal he ever had. Not for the first time Rafael had to pry his eyes away from Stiles and his long fingers holding his chopsticks, or the grease turning his lips into a shiny invitation.  


He was so fucking screwed six ways to Sunday.

In the low light of his reading lamp on the desk he noticed red glitter reflecting the light with its microscopically small particles on the sleeve of his black jacket. Frowning he wiped it away, trying to remember when he had come into contact with something like that. He distantly came up with the memory of brushing the front shirt of the victim as he had turned his face with a gloved hand.  


Rafael was looking at his hand, rubbing the glitter between the pads of his finger and thumb in thought. He reached for one of the crime scene photos and could vaguely see the red hue the glitter caused on their victim. The moment he looked over at Stiles to ask him if he had noticed the same glitter on the crime scene and had any idea what it meant, he knew he shouldn't have touched his sleeve with bare hands.  


Although he was used to feel low level arousal when in Stiles presence, the sudden throb his libido send through his whole body combined with the swoop in his belly told him something was very, very wrong with him.  


Well, more than usual at least.

"Stiles," he pressed out through gritted teeth getting the young mans attention at once, his hard on thrumming a painful rhythm with the pounding of his heartbeat in his slacks. "You need to leave." he told him, feeling sweat break out on his body at once. A part of him, or maybe it was just the damn glitter, didn't want Stiles to go. Quite the opposite.  


"What? Why?" Stiles asked, looking at Rafael with concern in his eyes. "Hey, you don't look so hot, is everything alright?" ever the observant little shit he always had been.  


"No. That's why you have to leave. _Right now._ " Rafael replied and he guessed something in his eyes had to have changed, because Stiles gaped at him and then backed away quickly.  


He wasn't fast enough for whatever made Rafael jump out of his chair and follow him to stop Stiles just as he reached the door. Rafael pushed it close again and boxed Stiles in against it. "I can't go if you hold the door closed," Stiles voice was wavering, like he knew something bad was about to happen and he turned slowly in Rafael's arms to look up at him. "You have to let go." he told him.  


"I know." Rafael purred, subconsciously knowing that he would never act that way normally, but couldn't stop himself from doing so either.  


He lifted his hand up to touch the side of Stiles face and realized he smeared the red glitter onto Stiles skin with his thumb, as he stroked it along his jaw and towards his lower lip. "I'm sorry." he managed to say and he really meant it, wanted to stop himself, but then the heat he felt was reflected in Stiles eyes. Gone was his underlying panic, all replaced with lust.  


Stiles looked at Rafael's hand when he took it away again and his eyes widened. "An Incubus." he said breathy and kind of defeated. Yeah, even Rafael knew what it meant, could feel it too. Looking back at their evidence it was so clear now.  


Restraining himself was getting harder and harder and every reason he found to try more got wiped away and then, then they were kissing and Rafael felt inwardly like crying. Because he had wanted this for so long, but not like this, not while forcing Stiles into it, even though the glitter made him just as horny and caused him to want Rafael as much.  


It was wrong, he knew it was, but the warm slick slide of their lips was too distracting to care about morals anymore. He could feel Stiles hands unbuttoning his shirt and then slide over his chest, up and up until his hands were both around Rafael's neck to pull him even closer, connect their lips again in a way deeper kiss.  


In retaliation, Rafael's own hands reached down and grabbed Stiles ass, closing the gap between their bodies, even though the height difference made the angle a bit awkward. He would probably regret not to have tried to touch his butt later on when he had the chance now, so he took it as he got it. The feeling of Stiles firm ass in his hands made his dick twitch uncontrollable.  


"Fuck, it hurts." Stiles hissed, concealing a slight sob and Rafael knew he meant his cock because he was right there with him. His pants were just as snug as Stiles own and they both decided to open them at once to give their erections more room. The cooler air in his office didn't much to clear their heads.  


"Think we could get away with hand jobs?" Stiles asked with a low whine, looking down between them as Rafael kissed that long neck of his. Compared to Stiles, his cock was way bigger, but all in all it was just proportional to Rafael's general body size. It was probably terrifying for Stiles to think about actual penetration.  


"I hope so," Rafael got out through a ragged breath. "No lube or condoms here."

"Fuck. Fucking fuck." Stiles groaned as the heated skin of their erections touched briefly. Yeah, Rafael got the sentiment. He locked the office door for good measure and maneuvered Stiles over to his desk, heaving him up to make him sit on top of it, then he took them both in hand before he could change his mind. This was a way better angle. There was no weirdness in touching another man.  


Their moans combined were absolutely filthy and Rafael hoped Cal or Bernice were not at the office anymore or anyone else for that matter, because he was pretty sure those sounds carried easily outside. Human ears could pick those up just as well.  


He stored the audio and Stiles blissed out face away in his memories for later use. Rafael could feel guilty for wanting to remember it when he was going to be all on his own with his cock in hand, but not right now. As he was getting them off, he kissed Stiles again, savoring the feel of his lips against Rafael's, tasting the lingering flavor of the Chinese food that was still sitting in its take out box next to them, only half eaten and the sweet tang of the soda Stiles had with it.  


The thought of taste was giving Rafael an idea, sucking Stiles lower lip in one more time and then quickly got to his knees to lick a hot stripe up his leaking erection. He made him gasp as he took him fully in his mouth, Stiles hand found Rafael's hair and was gripping it tightly. As much as he'd fantasized about Stiles going down on him, his lush lips wrapped around Rafael's throbbing hard cock, the other way around was just as hot to him, when he looked up and saw Stiles' exhilarated expression.  


He was massaging Stiles balls simultaneously as he found his rhythm in bobbing his head up and down and not long after, he could feel them seizing up in pleasure before he felt the hot liquid going down his throat. Rafael coughed a bit, unprepared for the sudden release and licked the come away that had gotten past his lips. In the back of his mind he was surprised how easy it came to him to pleasure another man.  


This whole time he was fucking up his own hand, imagining that his cock was disappearing between Stiles cheeks and into his hot tight heat when his orgasm swept over him as Rafael looked up again and saw Stiles helpless and blotchy red face as he breathed in heavily, catching his gaze with dark eyes. Fuck, he was so beautiful.  


Rafael was aware of being back to himself as he regarded the mess he made on the floor with disgust. At least it was a hardwood floor and not carpet. Stiles seemed to be back online as well, because he hastily put his dick back safely inside his pants.  


"We need to tell the others about it being an incubus, before anyone else is affected by it." Rafael said all business like and got up, zipping himself up too like nothing had happened. He could feel Stiles eyes following his every move as he went back behind the desk again. As much as he wanted to go in for another kiss, he knew it was over now.  


Stiles was still sitting where Rafael had put him, like he was in shock about what had happened.

"I'm sorry," Rafael said not for the first time. "I wish I'd realized it sooner." he could still taste Stiles come on his tongue and couldn't really regret it in all honesty. In the privacy of his home, he was definitely going to think about this again.  


"Yeah...yeah, me too," he could hear Stiles gulp and then get off the desk slowly as if he just now realized where he was sitting still. He made an abortive move towards his take out, but stopped himself halfway there. "I uh, I'm gonna go home now." he didn't look at Rafael as he said this.  


"Stiles," he stopped the younger man in his tracks. "If I make you feel uncomfortable you can always change to another team. We're finally enough to split up into two groups, you know that, right?" Rafael offered, realizing he should've probably done that way sooner. What with his growing obsession for the other man.  


"Yes, no, it's-, just let's not talk about it. _Ever_ ," Stiles swallowed again and Rafael could see the way his eyes had more of a shine than usual. "It wasn't your fault. Damn Incubus caused this..." he trailed off and left Rafael's office quickly like someone was hot on his heels, chasing him out.  


Now his guilt came crashing down around him and he hid his face in his hands. He wouldn't be surprised if Stiles was going to leave the FBI altogether. And the worst part was, he only felt ashamed for not being able to regret this.  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be fair, when drunk, Stiles is kinda on board with fooling around with Rafael as seen in a previous chapter...>.>
> 
> and, omg, Stiles side of the Story is only one chapter away O.O


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I might've written 15 chapters in total. 
> 
> This one has a mildly dubcon warning though. 
> 
> maybe you enjoy anyway :D

  


  
To Rafael's absolute surprise, Stiles did come back the next time he was hired. The younger man did avoid direct eye contact with him though, which made it a little too easy for Rafael to watch him to his hearts content.  


God, how he wanted him.

The image of him on Rafael's desk was still ingrained to his memory and every time he used it to get off in the morning, he imagined it going further and further. He combined the memory of Stiles calling him _Daddy_ with the fantasy of fucking him over his desk until the younger man came all over the paperwork there and ruined it completely. It was such a filthy fantasy it got him off extremely quick every time.  


They were sitting in the briefing room and as he finally managed to look away from Stiles, he caught Cal's eye, who just raised a single eyebrow at him. Instead of panicking, Rafael decided to go into a confrontational mode and raised both of his provocatively, daring Cal to say something out loud.  


He didn't, he probably liked his job too much and the fact that Rafael ignored Cal's hook ups with other Agent's, even though it wasn't allowed. Bernice was going on about something in Billings, Montana.  


Rafael looked away from Cal and then put his marker in his mouth still in thought, as he searched for the paper clip he had just loosened on his stack of files. When he looked up again he saw Stiles quickly averting his gaze from him, a slight blush creeping up his cheeks.  


It took Rafael a moment to realize why Stiles was now red faced and hastily flicking through his own papers as a distraction. He smiled around his marker, like he won something.  


Not that he had, but getting Stiles to blush so cutely without even trying? It was the perfect fodder for his spank bank.

Bernice summarized the case, saying that it looked like a Vampire gone rouge and then they were headed to Montana. They were already in the plane and drawing names to determine who would room with whom.

He ended up with Stiles and he didn't know if he should be glad about it or not.

Finally getting to their motel rooms, Rafael decided that Mary was a cruel, cruel woman, because even though the motel was overall nice, she still got king size beds for everyone. One for each room.  


She either had her own pleasure in mind, potentially rooming with Cal, or she just wanted everyone to suffer. With her, anything was possible. On the way to their rooms, he could hear Henry sigh heavily and felt that a lot.  


Stiles entered the room after him and Rafael could see his eyes widen momentarily. He hadn't been with them to get the keys and was probably surprised about what kind of room he was sharing with Rafael.  


"We can still switch with someone if you want to," Rafael offered. "I can make them do pretty much anything, you know that." as soon as he said those words he kind of wanted to take them back, because it sounded very wrong, especially in this situation.  


"No it's....it's okay," Stiles stuttered out and bit his lip furiously. "What side do you usually sleep on?" he asked.

"The one closest to the door." Rafael answered and put his suitcase there.

"Oh, okay, fine. I mostly sleep where ever." Stiles replied and walked around the bed to put his stuff there. Somehow, Rafael wouldn't be surprised if he still slept star-fished across the whole bed like he used to as a child. He had a specific picture in his minds eye of Scott and Stiles sharing a bed, in which Scott lay on his belly sound asleep and Stiles on top of him, all limbs stretched out and snoring into the room at large.  


Back then, Rafael had been mildly concerned for his asthmatic child underneath, but in hindsight it was kind of cute how close those two were back then.

As soon as they were ready, they met up with the rest of the team, announcing their arrival to the local police and started to investigate the case. The Billings Police Department didn't have any idea what was happening, guessing it was some brutal blood kink or something.  


The victims didn't have much in common, other than the fact they were barely legal.

"I could go undercover at the local High School..." Stiles suggested and Rafael rolled his eyes.

"You're a Consultant, not an Agent. You don't go undercover, _not ever_ ," he scoffed. "Comprende?" he asked mockingly, only to receive a pout the size of Texas.

"But I could hang out with the cool kids." Stiles tried again and Rafael had to reluctantly agree that he looked young enough to pass as someone who had just turned eighteen. If he dressed accordingly and shaved again to erase the patchy five o'clock shadow.  


"You're not going undercover, but you are allowed to talk to people. As long as another Agent is with you." Rafael said sternly. No one in their team seemed to volunteer and Rafael got it, he did, Stiles reckless behavior was scary and no one wanted to be part of his suicide missions.  


Stiles looked at him thoughtfully. "I mean, you could pose as my dad, right?" he asked probably without ill intention, but Cal still inhaled his coffee through the wrong pipe, causing him to cough violently, obviously catching onto the absolutely bad wrong meaning that it also had.  


Especially since he had eyed Rafael thoughtfully for staring at Stiles this morning.

"...Sure." the thought alone made his insides twist. Seeing Stiles as something as innocent as his son? Yeah right, fat chance of that ever happening.

Cal had the audacity to silently laugh at him, as Stiles back was turned to the Were. He did his best to stare him down, but he honestly couldn't be mad at him either. This whole situation was hilariously stupid.  


Police Officer Farlaine told them where the kids usually met up in Billings to get drunk or just escape their parental supervision. It was pretty obvious that the victims had consumed a lot of alcohol. The small amount of blood left in their bodies told them as much.  


Which meant at some point, those teenagers had gotten smashed somewhere.

Rafael had not a good feeling about leaving Stiles with a bunch of strangers. Not when one of them wanted to suck their blood and he could admit that even to a human, Stiles neck was very tantalizing on itself. He didn't want to know what a Vampire would think of him.  


Really, he didn't.

They got the address and Stiles shaved and changed his clothes into something that made him look a few years younger before they got there. "I'll be around the corner if you need me." Rafael told him, as Stiles got out of the car.  


That Vampires could only walk around at night was a myth. Vampires could walk around in the daylight and go to the beach. Most mirrors even showed their reflection. They could live perfectly normal life's, if one ignored the whole _drinking human blood_ thing of course. What they couldn't do was actively hunt with their thrall through the day though, which also included eating.  


So unless the Vampire snatched Stiles up and took him to his liar to wait until sundown, they were pretty much as safe as they could be. He sat in the car and waited, only able to see the group of kids through a few bushes.  


Stiles red shirt stood out regardless and he kept a close eye on him.

They were all getting drunk, and laughed about whatever they were talking about and even though he didn't know how, Stiles fit in seamlessly. They had a code for Rafael getting him, if he didn't know how to leave without it looking too suspicious or if he noticed someone.  


Stiles would switch his base cap from backwards to front and back again, like he was figuring out how to wear it, all casual and inconspicuous. He was still talking with the teenagers there, then he looked like he offered one of them his beer, who declined vehemently.  


He watched as Stiles did the thing where he switched his base cap front to back and started the car immediately. Rafael rounded the block, to make it look like he was searching for him and when he got closer he put the car into park and got out. Preparing himself to yell out his fake name.  


"Jack! You better not be drunk, you good for nothing brat!" Rafael snarled and grabbed Stiles arm to complete the show they were putting on. He dragged him back to the car.  


"Ow! Daddy, stop!" Stiles replied and Rafael was so happy they were close enough to throw him in the car because he faltered at that, enough to be seen if the others had been closer.  


He threw the car door closed with real force and got in as well. Then he drove off.

"Are you kidding me? Do you call Noah _Daddy?_ That was not part of the agreement to this whole charade!" Rafael asked, already knowing the answer, but he saw Stiles shook his head perplex. "Then why did you call me that? Never do it again."  


"Sorry, I'm a little tipsy." Stiles mumbled. "I don't know why, it kinda fits."

"Never. Again. Got it?" Rafael said, hating himself for how much his dick had jumped as he'd heard Stiles call him Daddy again. Maybe he was conditioned to it by now? Or he found a new kink of his. Splendid, Rafael could've lived without the knowledge.  


"Yeah, sure," Stiles agreed, scratching his cheek nervously. "So, the guy who didn't want to take my beer? Super sketchy. He didn't drink, he didn't eat. He just stared at the others," Stiles said then. "My guess is he's either a super creepy human who eventually will do something bad or he's our Vampire."  


Rafael told Mary and Cal to keep a close eye on the teen Stiles had pointed out, while they went to a different location popular to teens to check out, just in case the guy was really just a strange kid.  


Stiles was with another group and it was getting dark, when Rafael got a call from Mary. _"I think Stiles was right. The guy didn't have anything to eat or drink the whole time and now he's leaving with a girl that fits the other victims description a lot. Should we continue to follow him?"_  


"I hope that was a rhetoric question and you already are trailing after him." Rafael deadpanned, pinching the bridge of his nose. God, give him strength.

" _Of course it was. How's Stiles doing?_ " she asked then. Rafael found his lean figure in the twilight pretty easily as he stumbled around with some of the teens, laughing loudly. "Drunk." he answered. "I'm going to tell him he can stop making friends now."  


" _Aw, poor guy._ " Mary replied and Rafael rolled his eyes in annoyance. "He's supposed to work, not party."

" _If this is our Vampy, we're going to celebrate anyways._ " she told him and ended the call abruptly. Probably wise, considering Rafael could only grumble in return. He gave Stiles a signal with his headlights and honked the car's horn once to get his attention like an impatient parent would.  


It was a miracle he remembered the code at all, as he watched him trip his way over to the car. "Did we get the baddie?" Stiles slurred and fought with the door handle. Rafael tried to not find it endearing how clumsy he was.  


"Probably. Get your drunk ass in the car." Rafael told him and watched him fall more than sit down in the passenger seat.

"I don't even know why I drunk so much," Stiles stopped and blinked at Rafael. "Drink? No drunk...ugh, I'm stupid it's _drank._ "

"Stiles, just put your seatbelt on," he replied. "It doesn't matter, because you did drink a lot apparently."

"Yeah, I know..." Stiles smiled to himself like he was proud of it.

It turned out to be the right guy and they interrogated him to find out his motives. Apparently the one who had bitten him had left the country unexpectedly and now Josh was on his own and had no idea how to even be a Vampire. Without any guidance it seemed to be hard to find his footing in this new world and he just went with his instinct, that mainly told him to eat. He just so managed to not drink from his own family.  


They arranged for Josh to meet up with a Vampire, Holden Cannes, who worked close with the FBI now and could show him how to be a respectable Bloodsucker that wouldn't endanger the human society.  


Rafael hated that he had to call the victims collateral damage, but that was what they ended up to be. The Billings Police Department could close their case and Mary told everyone to join her at the bar nearby.  


Valuing his hard earned soberness too much over a little fun, Rafael refused to drink with them and stayed in the motel room to read. It had been a long day and after a few pages, his eyelids got heavy so he decided to go to sleep early.  


It didn't feel like that much time had went by when the door opened and he distantly heard someone enter. He subconsciously knew it was Stiles and drifted back off to sleep, as the bathroom door shut behind the younger man.  


The moment someone fell onto him, he was wide awake and halfway sitting up. Rafael was surprised to see the light was on too and hadn't woken him before this even happened. "S'rry, s'ry, sorrry." Stiles slurred, trying to climb over Rafael. He apparently had forgotten on which side he would sleep.  


Or he just wanted to cut the distance short, because walking around the bed without tripping in this state was probably harder.

Stiles managed to straddle him somehow and had his hands on Rafael's chest to steady himself. Before he could change his mind, he grabbed Stiles and switched their positions, ending up with one leg between Stiles' bracing himself over him with either hands next to Stiles face.  


He could feel Stiles dick twitch against his leg and knew it wouldn't take long for his own to mirror its miserable state. "Sorry..." Stiles apologized again, probably for his erection this time. "Alcohol makes me so..." he searched for the right word.  


"Horny?" Rafael prompted and Stiles nodded. "Yes, I know. You told me once before." he stated, looking intently into Stiles eyes. His pupils were huge and when his eyes flitted over to Stiles mouth. Rafael felt like a moth beaconed right to the flame. It would probably be just as destructive.  


"Are you going to kiss me?" Stiles asked in a hushed voice, looking up through his eyelashes.

"Why are you asking?" Rafael wanted to know, curious as to how Stiles got that idea.

"You look like you want to." Stiles slurred slowly. "Do you?"

"What if I do?" Rafael asked, remembering that Stiles had completely forgotten their interaction when he was drunk the last time.

"I think..," the younger man started, trying to focus his gaze on Rafael's face. "Maybe just once?"

He was almost talking himself out of it, when he thought _Fuck it_ and actually did kiss Stiles. Rafael moaned against his lips, when he felt Stiles long fingered hands slip under his t-shirt. He pressed his leg a little more firmly between Stiles' and licked into his mouth. He tasted like his minced tooth paste as their tongues touched. It even left Rafael with a tingling sensation.  


Rafael could feel Stiles hump against his hip, as if he was riding it uncoordinated for more friction. It felt like they were making out for hours as he drank in all the whiny needy noises Stiles made. He wished he could finally pound him into the mattress, but that would be a touch too much.  


This alone was bordering on dubious consent with Stiles being that drunk and Rafael stone cold sober. Which was why he would take what he could get away with, without going too far. Who knew? Maybe Stiles would remember and liked it enough to do it again.  


He was moving his hips against Stiles', drawing out the sweetest sounds from him, kissing his neck and imagining he could leave hickeys everywhere. To claim him as his. He didn't, because he wasn't brave enough to explain how it happened, if Stiles really wouldn't remember this in the morning.  


As he caressed the side of Stiles face, he let his thumb drift lightly over his lips, pressing in and watching on in fascination as Stiles sucked on it. Rafael almost lost it then and there, pulling his thumb out a little, just to fuck it back between those lips. A voice in the back of his head urged him to beg Stiles to call him Daddy again.  


He was positive, he had lost his fucking mind.

It turned out to be enough to just think about it, as he pulled his thumb out and kissed Stiles silly. The younger man came in his pajama pants as Rafael sucked harshly on his lower lip.  


How he fell asleep right after, was beyond him though.

Rafael finished himself off, harshly pumping into his own hand, still hovering over Stiles and looking down on him to take in his relaxed features. He was making a mess of his own clothes as his orgasm swept over him and he momentarily sunk lower, breathed Stiles scent in, kissing the tender skin right under his ear again and feeling like the biggest creep, but giving not a single fuck about it.  


Then Rafael got up and cleaned himself in the bathroom, got rid of his boxer briefs and just wore his pajama pants commando. When he drifted off this time, he fell into a dreamless sleep.  


The next morning a harsh light woke him this time, the bed beside him was empty. He could hear the shower running in the bathroom and groaned softly. Partly, because he kind of wished he had woken up with Stiles next to him. His other reason was the early hour and the fact he didn't really get enough sleep.  


Just like Rafael had assumed beforehand, Stiles had forgotten their whole interaction while he was drunk. He didn't act any different compared to before, still a bit twitchy but otherwise normal and Rafael was just thankful for small mercies.  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> When I post the next chapter, the Sterek side of this story will be uploaded too O.O  
> I'm kinda excited because it's a kid fic xD


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to sing to really greet you all, but my voice is kinda crap.
> 
> Enjoy the hurt baby is hurt!

  


  
It had been years now, them working together even after everything that happened, Rafael pining away, although he would never admit it. He did make a real effort at dating, sadly not a single one of them stuck.  


What Rafael noticed though, was the fact that Stiles stopped drinking while around him or others from the team and Rafael would be suspicious of that, if it wasn't for the fact that he didn't act any differently than before. Well, before Montana. Stiles did keep his distance, but Rafael was sure it had more to do with the Incubus debacle than their drunken hook up.  


When he got a text from Stiles, he was surprised, to say the least. It also made his heart pummel to the ground, as he read the message.

**Stiles Stilinski**  
_Sorry, won't be able to be a consultant for a while. René Doukas is dead and apparently I'm a father to twins._

He read the message a few times, hoping it would change every time. He tried calling, but Stiles seemed to decline his attempt to talk. His phone vibrated again with a new message.  


**Stiles Stilinski**  
_Can't talk right now._

Rafael swallowed against his dry throat. This was strange. Stiles being a dad? He hadn't known he wanted to see that so badly. They had to be four or five years old now, considering when René left. Unless she came back at some point and Stiles never said anything.  


No, that wasn't like him, Stiles would've talked about it if René made another appearance.

Her death was definitely not a natural cause, so Rafael focused on that. Maybe the hunters who had killed her family off had found her again and wanted to end the job once and for all. He searched the databank for information the police could offer and saw that it was declared an accident. Her whole apartment had been burned down.  


It made him think of the Hale family at once. If someone had laid the windows and doors with Mountain Ash, there was no way she would be able to escape. But there was no evidence pointing towards it. Rafael was positive that there had to be a dirty cop, someone who was able to steer the investigation into another direction.  


He would call their local Druid to take a look at the crime scene. Maybe he would be able to find some remaining Mountain Ash and then they could take over the investigation. Who was he kidding? He would find a reason either way.  


Rafael might've been jealous of René's relationship with him, but she was apparently the mother of Stiles children, which made it personal for him.

Stiles and him hadn't been close from the start per se, but their forced sexcapade due to the Incubus pheromones had ruined their tentative work-friendliness that had existed between them prior. Worse was the lack of banter. Rafael still got off to the office sex memory the hardest, combined with their make out session in Montana, the shame he felt about it slowly ebbing away over the years.  


He was good at ignoring his feelings by now and concentrated on finding out everything he could about the Doukas case. He kept Stiles up to date with it, giving up on calling him when he realized Stiles wasn't going to pick up and just decided to text him his findings.  


The day Stiles actually called him back, his heart thumping away hard in his chest as he accepted the call early in the morning. He noticed his own voice being too chipper but he couldn't help it, he was happy to hear Stiles voice, especially when he sounded so tired, voice deep and raspy like he just woke up.  


Rafael tried to reign himself in and control his tone a bit more. "You said you can't help out for the foreseeable future, thanks to your new acquired fatherhood." he was aware that now his tone was coming out too flat and sighed inwardly. He was a mess when it came to Stiles, who was he kidding?  


When Stiles answered, Rafael felt his blood rushing in his ears and had to sit down. Stiles was leaving DC, leaving him and the FBI. It was a lot to take in, but he tried to focus on what was being said to not make the hurt he was feeling too obvious.  


"Sure. You're all they have. But, just so you know, you could still be a Consultant for us. You can do that in Beacon Hills just as well as in DC. Of course, you won't be part of any interrogation or field operation, but to be honest with you, I'd feel better about the last part especially, knowing you won't be there." he replied, hoping he could change Stiles mind about leaving completely.  


" _Ouch, tell me how you really feel, why don't you?_ " Stiles grumbled on the other end, apparently ignoring Rafael's offer altogether.

"That's not what I meant. I know you're good in what you do, but now that you're a father, I wouldn't be okay in sending you out. You've been reckless on the last couple of ops you participated in and...I just wouldn't feel good in sending you along." Rafael replied, swallowing thickly. He cared so much about that stupid idiot.  


" _Are you worried about me?"_ , he heard Stiles ask and closed his eyes. Worried was not even close to what he felt for Stiles, even though he did worry about him too much.

"Stiles," he responded, hoping it conveyed all he wanted to say at once. It must have, because there was silence on the other end. Rafael couldn't stand that. "If you want to, I can drive your car to Beacon Hills. That way I would be able to visit Scott too. You know how he get's when he thinks I'm only there because of him." he offered before he lost his cool. He felt exposed and just slightly afraid he destroyed their whole relationship at once.  


He heard Stiles inhale sharply, then nothing for a while. " _That's, uh, very nice of you. Thank you._ " he finally answered. And then Rafael could distantly hear a child's voice addressing Stiles and their call was cut short.  


Rafael wasn't the crying type, but he did bit back some tears when he stared at his phone long after they had said their goodbyes.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I mean it was kinda obvious where this was going right?  
> Poor Rafael...:( and so many chapters of feeling bad to go, lol.
> 
> If you're interested, make sure to check out the other side :D  
> Tried my best to keep it as real as possible with the way they acted.  
> Secretive and obvious at the same time.


	9. Chapter 9

  


  
He felt like an idiot who grasped for the tiniest straws held out to him, as he took the subway to Stiles apartment. The younger man didn't even have to ask outright and Rafael had offered to drive his car to Beacon Hills. Like a lovesick little puppy.  


Hoping against hope there was someday something between them, when he should know there wouldn't. It hadn't happened so far, which should tell him all he needed to know, but hope was a tedious little thing gnawing away on his realism.  


When he got there he rang the doorbell and waited. Nothing happened and Rafael frowned. He rang someone else's bell and got buzzed up. _'Your neighbor let me up. Are you even home?'_ he send to Stiles, but it didn't get read. He rang the bell again and waited in front of Stiles apartment door. Maybe he went out with the kids and was currently watching them on the playground?  


Rafael was in no way prepared for how Stiles greeted him in throwing the door open at once.

Stiles upper body was naked and glistening wetly. His dark red nipples perked up, probably due to the wind coming in through the open door. "Hey, sorry, the twins are in the bathtub so I really can't be gone for too long." he said and Rafael noticed the blush creeping up Stiles chest and cheeks. God, he looked edible.  


"Yeah hi, uh, I don't like to intrude like this, but I didn't have time before. I should've called, I know." he replied apologetic. He really should've called beforehand, but he had been on the way before he realized he'd forgotten to clear it with Stiles if he was even home now. And then he thought it wasn't important, he could've waited or just come back later.  


"No problem, here, those are for the black Jeep out front. The tank is full and a mechanic actually looked at it on Tuesday. Since I've only had it for a year, everything should be fine." Stiles said, his hand rubbing his mouth deeply in thought after he had handed the keys over.  


"Stiles, this isn't the first time I'll drive this kind of distance. I'll be okay, your car will be okay and you'll be able to drive it as soon as you get to Beacon Hills. Don't stress yourself out." Rafael said still smiling, this time unable to hold back the fondness he felt. Stiles was just too endearing like this.  


Rafael could see Stiles wanted to say something else, but then one of his kids squealed and the younger mans thought process seemed to have disappeared for good. "Uh, I really should get back to them. I'll see you then." Stiles declared.  


Rafael nodded and left reluctantly, closing the door behind him as he went through. He could hear Stiles talk through the door: " _Okay, let's get you cleaned up you two little otter._ "  


There was a high pitched response: "We're 'wolves daddy!" and Rafael smiled softly upon the cuteness, longing to be part of their life's in more than just a coworkers way. Not only did he want a partner again, he really wanted a second chance at being a father, having fucked up the first time so royally that his own kid didn't even want to speak to him more often than not.  


It didn't help, when he sat down in Stiles black Jeep that he saw the bumper seats in the back secured safely. The whole car smelled like Stiles and sugar. The latter probably came from the twins. Though, the amount of junk food their dad consumed lead him to believe that it could also just be Stiles trademark scent.  


The next day, he slept long enough to be well rested and then went about his daily routine. Like every morning he jogged through the neighborhood, knowing he'd need the exercise being holed up in the car for hours today.  


He took a long shower and prepared the food he'd take on the car ride to Beacon Hills. Then Rafael packed his suitcase, knowing he'd probably stay a while in Beacon Hills. He didn't really need to be in DC to coordinate their team anyways.  


Before he started the ride, he talked to Cal, telling him he would take over the lead on cases on the outside, but that he had to call him to check if they were allowed to do certain tasks.  


Just because their team was top secret, didn't mean they could just do whatever they wanted without consequences. Quite the opposite, Rafael had to justify their every move and decision on every individual case he lead. Otherwise their funding would just stop and the government would decide to leave Supernatural problems with Hunters.  


And they all knew how bad of a decision that would be.

Stiles had once told him about Eichen House and that the Supernatural baddies were holed up in there, because they couldn't just go to normal jail. Now Eichen House was under supervision of the FBI too, getting checked up on in case they didn't treat their inmates correctly or fair.  


Rafael drove down highway after highway, enjoying the silence and brisk air coming through the window. He had already checked in with Melissa, if he could take a pit stop at her place until he was able to rent a car in Beacon Hills.  


She had told him he could have one night on the couch, if he behaved in Chris presence.

Not that Rafael wanted Melissa back or would be jealous of Chris, but that was something she really didn't need to know. He was happy for her, truly and that said something. Or maybe his huge crush on a younger men might be at fault. Rafael didn't want to call it an obsession anymore, but it was one and he just couldn't figure out how to get rid of it. Being alone in feeling all of it, was grating on his nerves.  


The hours went by, Rafael stopped from time to time to eat or take a leak. Once he just needed to stretch his legs, feeling like he was going crazy in the confined space. He took a detour to meet Scott, hoping he would at least open his door.  


According to Melissa he should be home right now.

As he rang the doorbell, he heard the buzzer go off immediately and went up. When the open apartment door came into view he was surprised to see Scott scowl at him a second later. Or scratch that, he wasn't exactly that surprised.  


"What are you doing here?" his son asked. "And why do you smell like Stiles?" the second question was asked in disgust.

"I'm driving his car to Beacon Hills. He moved, didn't he tell you?" Rafael shot back, now standing right in front of him. He had the urge to hug his child more than on any other occasion, but upon Scott's dark look he refrained from doing so.  


He wished he could mend the rift between them somehow, but Stiles had once told him that Scott had to play a part in that too and that that would never happen because of his stubbornness.  


"Not yet." Scott responded and reluctantly let him in. "You didn't say why you're here specifically thought." he added, crossing his arms.

"I wanted to see you," he replied honestly. "You're my child and I love you, no matter how much you hate me." Rafael said, knowing these words were long overdue. Scott's gob smacked expression told him just how much earlier he should've said this.  


"I don't understand why Stiles of all people would ever work with you willingly." Scott huffed, probably desperately trying to stay angry.

"Have you ever asked him?" Rafael replied. "Look, I know you don't want me here, it's pretty obvious, but I just want you to know that I'll be staying in Beacon Hills for a while. If you want to talk, I'm here."  


"There's nothing to talk about." Scott said mulishly. "And you'll leave again anyway."

Rafael sighed, unable to find a way to make Scott see their lost opportunities at being father and son. "That's true, but phones exist. I can always buy a plane ticket to visit. I don't know what to tell you here, you won't believe me anyway." Rafael shrugged, knowing he sounded defeated.  


Scott stayed quiet, but his scowl was perfectly in place.

"I should've been there when you grew up, I know," he said. "I was a shitty excuse for a dad, I'm not lying about it, but I really want us to be at least civilized again." he swallowed the upcoming lump in his throat. "I miss you. No matter how old you are, you'll always be my child, my son. And I made mistakes, a whole hell of a lot, but I never stopped loving you." Rafael pinched the bridge of his nose in a subtle attempt to hide the tears that had started forming.  


He could see it affected Scott as much, but he didn't give Rafael an inch. "I always loved mom more than you." his son replied and he tried to not let it hurt him, but it did.

"I know," Rafael responded trying to keep his voice even. "Your mom is a very lovable woman. And a great mom."

"Don't even try to get her back again. She doesn't want you. She's happy with Chris." Scott said to him and Rafael shook his head with a small huff of a laugh.

"I'm not trying to get her back. I do still love her in a way, but I know she's happy with Christopher." Rafael told him. "And I'm in love with someone else anyway, not that it matters."  


Scott looked at him in curiosity, probably trying to determine how truthful his words were. "Someone from work?" he suddenly wanted to know and Rafael had to actually laugh at that, he made it so easy to tell the truth without admitting any excruciating details.  


"Yeah, someone I work with," he answered. "So it won't happen, even if my feelings would ever be reciprocated." that was also not a lie per se. Coworkers weren't allowed to have a relationship.  


"Sucks." Scott said, for the first time resembling something like sympathetic towards Rafael.

"Yeah, sucks entire bags of dicks," he replied, causing Scott to snort. He took what he could get. "I should get going, I don't want to roll into Beacon Hills too late. Stiles probably needs his car soon." he said then and caught the small frown Scott had for a second as Rafael said the name of his best friend.  


Thankfully, he didn't say anything if he actually realized how Rafael felt about his friend. Sometimes he wished his son wasn't a damn Werewolf who could smell chemo signals and hear heartbeats. But then again, it made him loose his asthma and that took a part of his worry about the health of his child off of him. Even though it created new ways entirely.  


They said their goodbyes as stiffly as the welcome had been and then he drove to Melissa's place to dump his suitcase first. After that he was headed to Stiles new house. It was big, was the first impression Rafael got, when it came into view. And really nice, was the second.  


He parked the car in the driveway and went to ring the doorbell. He didn't have to wait too long until someone opened the door. Rafael felt his stomach hit the ground hard as he saw Derek Hale on the other side.  


"Hi," he greeted the other man. "I'm here to hand over Stiles car." Rafael said and unnecessarily held up the keychain. "Is he there?" he asked.

"He's inside, you can give those to me too." Derek said, mouth turning with a slight frown after his nostrils flared as he inhaled a deeper breath. Rafael had momentarily forgotten he was one of them too. Great, just perfect.  


Suddenly Stiles stood in the open front door. "Heeeyy! That was quick." he greeted Rafael with a lopsided smile. He looked past Stiles expectedly, but realized the children were probably somewhere in the house and won't greet him. It made him a little sad to be shut out like that.  


"Where are the twins?" Rafael asked, brow furrowed, but left the topic again. He latched onto Stiles statement. "Traffic was okay, got through sooner than estimated." He left out that he had had time to visit Scott too, his son would probably tell Stiles anyway.  


Stiles acknowledged Rafael's last sentence with a thoughtful hum. "They're inside, I didn't want them to run onto the street unsupervised." he answered him, looking just a slight tad defensive.

"Probably for the best," Rafael replied, ignoring Derek as best he could. Why was he even still standing there? This didn't concern him at all. "Hey, do you want to grab something to eat? We could talk about the new arrangement of your position with the Bureau." he suggested then, hoping to talk to Stiles alone. Or at least as alone as was possible with twins in tow.  


"I don't know, I'm pretty beat and my stuff will be here in a few hours, so I don't want to leave for too long. I guess Derek and I will take the kids grocery shopping and will cook something for them. I don't want them to eat too much fast food, you know." Stiles answered him, his smile was a little too strained to be real, Rafael could tell, even though he sounded apologetic. Rafael noticed that Stiles stood a lot closer to Derek than a minute ago.  


He looked at them, one at a time and nodded as he realized in what relation they probably stood. "I see. Well, I don't want to interrupt anything. We can also talk about it on the phone," he said then, handing over the car keys and before he could chicken out, he embraced Stiles in a quick hug. This was a first in a very long time and Rafael savored it, knowing it probably won't happen again. "Take care." he said those words close to Stiles neck, wishing he could kiss him there just once more.  


Then he nodded his goodbye to Derek and left, heading towards Melissa's home, trying his best to not let the defeat he was feeling show.

  


  



	10. Chapter 10

  


  
Melissa's perfume was as soothing as always, when she hugged him in greeting. Chris handshake on the other hand firm and made Rafael smile. He really hoped the man didn't think he would try anything.  


"As I already told you, the couch is yours until you manage to find something else," Melissa told him. "I hope this won't become awkward." she said, looking from Rafael to Chris.  


"Don't worry, I won't hit on you." he drawled just to see Chris reaction. It was a really nice scowl.

"How long are you staying?" Chris wanted to know and Rafael shrugged.

"Haven't thought about it yet, but I won't overstay my welcome in this house." Rafael replied, knowing he should start arranging things for himself. He needed a car and a hotel room. Or maybe he could rent a cheap apartment for a few weeks. "Won't make that mistake twice."  


Melissa cleared her throat to get his attention. "We were planning on going out tonight, do you want to join us?" she asked in her usual friendly tone.

"If you're sure I won't disturb you on your date," Rafael confirmed. "Wouldn't want to be the third wheel."

"Oh, don't worry, if you want, I can ask a friend of mine to come as well," she said and smiled. Their animosity was water under the bridge by now and Rafael really appreciated that. "She's really nice and pretty." Melissa said with a glint in her eyes.  


"You know what? Why not, ask away, maybe I'm even appealing to her." he joked. He knew he wasn't ugly in any sense, especially not for his age.  


"She's a little sarcastic though." she warned him and he smiled, immediately thinking of someone else who fit that description too.

"Is she smart?" Rafael asked with a raised eyebrow. Those were the things he needed to know.

"Incredibly so. Probably too smart to fall for someone like you." Melissa smirked, the jab making him snort silently. She didn't mean it to be an insult, he knew.

"Probably. It would be nice to try though. I've been alone for a while and it's getting old." Rafael said truthfully.

"Oh really?" Chris said now. "Scott texted us earlier that you're actually in love right now." he stated, his eyes narrow. Of course now his willingness to meet someone sounded like he was a total asshole.  


"It's unrequited. I can't keep pining away." he replied truthfully. "I'm too old for that."

Melissa sat down at the couch as they entered the living room together. "Oh, Scott said it's someone from work," she said. "Does Stiles know her?" she asked with a friendly smile. If Scott had any idea Rafael was head over heels for his best friend, he was sure he would've told his mom.  


Apparently he didn't catch onto that then. "Stiles doesn't even know about it and I want to keep it that way," he finally answered. "The less people know the better. I don't want to make anyone feel uncomfortable."  


"That would be a first." Melissa replied with a raised eyebrow and a laugh in her voice.

"I changed. Maybe even for good, who knows." Rafael responded from his seat next to her with a sigh.

They talked a little more until it was time to get to the bar Melissa told him about. "Relax, Chris won't drink either, he's driving us back. And the food there is surprisingly good." she winked at him. Melissa's whole attitude towards him made it clear just how happy she was with Chris.  


As they had told him, Tanya was already there and she was breathtakingly beautiful. Her big brown eyes made him gulp as she gave him a once over. Lightly red tinted lips formed into a mischievous smile. "Mel, you didn't lie." her friend said appraisingly.  


When he sat down, his ex-wife was able to come closer to him and whisper in his ear. "She's exactly your type, isn't she?" Melissa asked proud of herself and he had to agree. Tanya was eerily his type. And apparently she was interested in him too, when her expression and body language was anything to by.  


Rafael was slightly panicking inwardly, that Melissa somehow knew that a certain male someone was his type too. He only disregarded that, because if he hadn't known he apparently was interested in dick this one time, how should she know?  


He found out that Tanya was a Pediatrician at the Beacon Hills Memorial, who was also in the know of the Supernatural, since her ex-husband used to be a Druid in San Diego. He wasn't really good at hiding the fact, or maybe she was too nosy for him to be able to, Rafael thought it was probably a combination of both.  


After their divorce she had moved to Beacon Hills and was only slightly surprised when a Werewolf baby was brought to her to examine. Both parents had been humans born into a pack and hadn't expected their children could become Werewolves at all.  


Tanya had been the one to tell them the good news.

All Rafael could think about though was that Stiles needed a Pediatrician at some point for obligatory shots and that Tanya would be the perfect person to fill that place. God, he needed to stop thinking about Stiles. Or his kids or how he wanted to be part of his family. Minus Noah.  


He concentrated on Tanya more and the way her eyes shined while she talked about her work and her lips quirked into an easy smile managed to keep him focused.

Yeah, maybe he could try with her.

"And then Mel here tells me, that you're an FBI Agent who is working in a task force to help Supernatural beings! That sounds so exciting, do you want to tell me more?" she asked, playing with the straw in her cocktail and again an easy smile on her lips.  


"Most of what I'm doing is confidential, but yeah, that's it. Sometimes we lock up supernatural monsters too though. Not only Hunters." Rafael replied and his eyes involuntarily slid over to Chris. It resulted in Tanya bursting out in laughter.  


"Oh, awkward! I hope you never arrested his buddies." she snickered into her drink and Rafael couldn't stop the smile that spread over his lips.

"I hope so too, those guys we got are pretty much scum. Wouldn't want dear old Chris here to associate with that." Rafael said, ignoring Chris bitchface. The way Melissa hid her grin didn't go unnoticed by him though.  


"Aw, Chris is such a nice guy, I don't think he would." Tanya said then, patting Chris arm in a friendly way. It was obvious those three saw each other regularly. "What I'm interested in though, is if you're a nice guy?" she asked with twinkling eyes and Rafael swallowed.  


"I'm not nice."

"Good, me neither."

Rafael had no idea how they landed in Tanya's house, but they did. Or to be more precise in her bed. She was as petit as Melissa, but not as used to his cock as his ex-wife had been. "Jesus you're huge." she remarked as she slowly sank down on his rock hard erection.  


He would've preferred to eat her out first, but she wanted to go right down to business and who was Rafael to deny her that? She was wet enough already. As she accustomed herself with his size, she started to ride him, her breasts swinging softly as she moved up and down his length. Rafael got a good grip on her ass, guiding her a bit, before thrusting up into her soaking wet and tight heat.  


For the first time in a long while he wished he wasn't so damn tall, because then he could've just sat up and lick on her beautiful pink nipples. As it was, he didn't manage to bend down enough and settled for kissing her.  


Her pale skin was a stark contrast to his own as he watched in fascination how his touch made her shudder, when he cupped her breasts to massage them carefully, twisting her nipples to make her moan in pleasure.  


The space between her breasts started to flush and crawled its way up her neck and cheeks. Rafael was momentarily reminded of someone else who apparently had the same reaction to reaching their climax. He flicked her clit relentlessly to make her hips stutter, and her cunt gush, feeling her muscles around his cock tighten and then he switched their positions, fucking her into the mattress until he finally came too.  


Her light perfume grounding him enough to not drift off to another vision in his mind.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew, he finally got some :D


	11. Chapter 11

  


  
After getting to know Tanya better, all he had wanted to do was tell Stiles about her, to make sure he knew about the perfect pediatrician for his kids. But going over to him was a stupid idea, Rafael realized as soon as he saw Scott there too. After their last encounter at Melissa's, he was even more determined to stay away from his best friend as long as Scott was there.  


Not that he didn't want to see his son, but he definitely didn't want to see him while he could give away his desire due to chemo signals. It was bad enough Derek tended to look at him like he was not more than dirt under his shoes.  


God, he wished he could just quit this.

Stiles had just invited him to eat with the rest of them, when Scott joined him and Stiles in the hallway and once he had caught Scott's puzzled look, he made a hasty retreat and left for his apartment. The whole way back he reprimanded himself for being so stupid and even go and see Stiles. But the prospect of having dinner with him and his kids had been so nice that Rafael just wanted to say yes.  


As Rafael got to his temporary living quarters, he heard someone rapidly knocking on the door. He could even see the door move with every pound. He was aware of what might happen once he opened the door, considering the aggressive way the person demanded to be let in.

He still opened his front door and watched an angry Scott stride past him. "Didn't expect to see you so soon." Rafael commented and watched how his son tried to reign in his anger as his eyes glowed red.

"What's your deal with Stiles?" Scott growled and Rafael knew he was facing a beat down if he was answering wrong.

"He's a Consultant. We get along." he tried to stay as truthful as he could. He earned an angry huff for his effort.

He saw Scott's hands ball to fists and then looked on as a small drop of blood dripped to the floor. "You're trying to get out of answering directly," he growled again and this time Rafael could see the sharp teeth behind Scott's snarling lip. "Did you ever touch him?"  


"What kind of question is that? You think I would molest a coworker and he would still talk to me like nothing happened?" Rafael shot back, resulting in Scott blinking rapidly in thought.  


"You didn't answer my question." his son replied simply.

"Well, maybe I would, if your question wasn't stupid." Rafael told him, effectively riling his son up again.

"Do you know how disgusted I am with you? I can smell your attraction for him." Scott told him and Rafael flinched inwardly. He was glad Cal had never said anything, because he's not sure he would've been able to come back from that.  


Especially since his office had to smell like a brothel at some point after the Incubus incident for every Werewolf who entered since.

"And you think I did something to him?" Rafael asked, knowing that he actually did do something and that this right now was a dangerous game.

"I'm not sure how, but I know you did..." Scott replied and took a step closer. There wasn't anywhere to go for Rafael and so he stood his ground. "What did you do to him?" he asked again.  


He could still try to get around answering straight forward, or he could give up and come clean. "I don't know how much you know about Incubi, but there was an incident with their powdered pheromones. I didn't actively choose to do anything," Oh, he needed to be careful now. "And neither did Stiles." there was a low growl rumbling, it almost felt like it was coming from Rafael himself. "We were both unwilling participants and did stuff together." he said as vague as he could get away with.  


"What kind of stuff?" Scott pressed on and now Rafael was getting frustrated himself. How detailed did his son want to have it? This wasn't a conversation meant for a father to have with his son. Especially not if it's resolving around said sons best friend.  


"You want a list?" Rafael asked, making an open gesture with his arms. "Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you afterwards!" he added, his voice getting louder and then he started to tick off one thing after another using his fingers. "We kissed on the mouth. We rubbed up against each other. also known as frottage. He opened my shirt and I jerked us off together. Cock against cock. You want to know more?" Rafael asked in a provocative way, seeing his son flinch with every new detail.  


"Because there is more! I got to my knees and had a religious experience sucking your best friends dick-"

He should've seen the fist coming that connected with his jaw, but he didn't. "Shut up!" he heard Scott yell.

Rafael spit the blood in his mouth onto the floor and looked back at his son. "You asked and I answered. If you can't take the truth don't ask for it," he told him. "It was non-consensual for both of us, but deep down I wanted it. Sue me. I'm a human being with desires." he rubbed his chin and licked the blood from his lips.

He advanced on Scott and looked down on him. "I never would've done it without the Incubus pheromones though. Never." he stressed the last word and it couldn't be anything but the truth.  


Scott broke their eye contact first. "Why did he never tell me about it?" his son asked.

Rafael shrugged and looked away momentarily too. "I don't know. Maybe he was aware of how fucked up it sounded or that it didn't mean anything," he said. "I offered Stiles to switch teams, but he stayed in mine. So, maybe he's not the one resenting me for something I can't change."  


"Does he even know about your-" Scott searched for the right word and when their eyes met, Rafael knew which one he would use before his mouth even opened again. "Obsession?"  


"I'm not obsessed with him." Rafael argued and saw Scott shake his head as he huffed a haughty laugh.

"Sure you're not," he replied. "Remember: Werewolf here, I can hear you lie. Not that I need it." Scott said. "I mean you drove his car all the way across the country and you stay here even though there's no reason for you to do so," he continued. "Be real, you just want to be close to him."  


"Scott...I can't change it."

"You could go away and not come back. Just leave him alone, he will never feel the same for you." Scott told him and even though he knew, he always knew, it still stung.  


"I know." Rafael simply responded. His jaw still ached and he rubbed it.

When Scott left, Rafael vowed to give Melissa's coworker a real chance. She had been sweet enough and was able to hold a conversation with him, even managed to joke in a way he appreciated.  


He might actually have a chance with Tanya Krasnici.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, okay I made Tanya polish also, whatever xD thought if I made a carbon copy of Stiles in female, imma go all the way :D  
> Also, because **janes_membrane** brougt it to my attention, I kinda tried to update the whole story and fix the quote-comma debacle.  
> I'm not sure if I did it right though. xD


	12. Chapter 12

  


  
He met up with her more often, especially now that he had his apartment. And even though it was meant to be temporary, he couldn't help but see what it would be like to just...stay.  


Rafael went on double dates with her, Melissa and Chris and it was _fun._

The bruise on his jaw healed, but the split lip took a little longer to mend. It was one of the many times he ended up with her in bed, when she studied him closely. "You're in love with someone." she stated, when he averted his eyes.  


"Don't be silly," he tried to wave her off track. "Why would I be here with you then?"

Tanya sighed softly and the look in her eyes changed to pitying. "There's no need to lie to me, Rafael. I can see it in the guilty way you sometimes avert your eyes after looking at me," she said, drawing a slow pattern against his chest. "If you want this to continue between us, I ask you to tell her at least."  


"What makes you think they don't already know?" he asked her in a hushed voice. He didn't want to let her think that it's a another woman, but he also didn't want to potentially freak her out.  


"Just a gut feeling. I think you would be able to have closure and move on if you did tell her." she obviously didn't hear him use a gender-neutral pronoun. Or she ignored it.  


"I-" he was interrupted by a phone call and immediately grabbed the device as he heard the ringtone he had set for Stiles only. He accepted the call, already sitting up. " _Hey, are you still in town?_ " Rafael heard him rush out. Stiles voice was bordering on panicked.  


"Hi Stiles. Yeah, why are you asking?" Rafael wanted to know, he fished his boxer briefs from the floor and put them on, going on a hunt for the rest of his clothes as he listened to Stiles voice in his ear, phone mashed up between his head and his shoulder while he zipped up his pants. " _My kids and Derek are gone. His phone lay under my couch with a bloody screen, the living room is a mess. No other hints. The front door had been ajar._ "  


He caught Tanya's eye and he suddenly was aware of her knowing who it is. He wasn't really thinking straight as he said: "Okay, that excludes Derek taking them. He wouldn't leave his phone behind-" and wasn't surprised when Stiles interrupted him immediately. Rafael looked down on his phone for a moment and send a text to his team, demanding immediate attendance, giving them as much info as they needed to work on the plane here.  


"Do you think René's murderer took them?" Rafael tried to smooth over his faux pas again. Maybe Tanya would be thrown off by that and rethink her assumption again, but he didn't think he would be that lucky. Stiles replied and Rafael shrugged his shirt on, buttoning it up, foregoing his usual undershirt.  


"It means they could all still be alive, we should be happy about that. I'm coming over right now. I contacted my team via text too, they're already digging deep. There has to be something they left behind. Stiles, we'll find them, they're gonna be okay." he promised, hoping to calm Stiles down enough to prevent him from doing something stupid.  


Stiles growled in answer:" _They'll better be, or I'm going to tear Kate apart when I find her. Scratch that, I'll do it anyway, that bitch deserves to die either way. But if she touched my kids- I'll make it hurt._ " So apparently he couldn't do anything to help and ease Stiles nerves in the least.  


"Stiles, calm down. You need to be level-headed enough, or otherwise I won't let you be a part of this." he tried again, but it was futile. " _Try to hold me back, then._ " Stiles told him and dropped the call.  


"Shit," Rafael exclaimed, slipping into his shoes. "I'm sorry, Tanya but the twins of my Consultant got kidnapped, I need to go immediately." he rushed out and wanted to kiss her but she turned her head enough for him to only reach her cheek.  


She was looking at his phone, seemingly deep in thought. "Tell him," she said then, meeting his eyes. "When he got his kids back, tell him, or don't come back here."  


Rafael swallowed thickly and only managed to nod in return. There was no reason to lie anymore and she apparently didn't care as long as he came clean about it. So much for just haven a little fun. Apparently it had gotten real for her at some point and Rafael was hurting her already.  


Not that he was able to think about that right now, all he wanted was for Stiles to be able to embrace his kids again. He left her house and drove in his rental car to Stiles home like promised.  


  


  



	13. Chapter 13

  


  
Rafael arrived at the same time as Noah and tried to keep his frown to a minimum. Honestly there wasn't really a good reason to hold this grudge anymore, but somehow he wasn't able to let go of it.  


It was like the only constant after all those years.

Stiles opened the door for them and Rafael wanted to hug him, comfort him in any way, because he looked wrecked. He noticed Deputy Parrish walking up behind them, as Stiles paced the hallway, biting his nails after texting someone else.  


He saw Stiles staring at his split lip as he did so for a brief moment and could actually pinpoint the second he discarded that information as unnecessary for this occasion. It was, there was no reason to open that can of worms right now.  


Rafael got a few messages, one surveillance camera of the street outside the neighborhood had caught a suspicious vehicle. "My team found a few street camera feeds." And he tapped the screen, held his phone out for Stiles to look at. "I don't know if that is Kate Argent in the passenger seat, but I'm pretty sure the one driving is Monroe." he said.  


"It's them, definitely. I'd recognize her face anywhere," Stiles said with confidence. "When was this and where are they going?" he asked, handing the phone back to Rafael.  


"Not long before you called. Luckily it seems they're going into town. There should be more cameras to catch them. I told you, we'll find them." Rafael replied, laying a reassuring hand on Stiles shoulder, who nodded just a bit in acknowledgement. He ignored the way Noah looked at them, but specifically at him. At least he went with Stiles after Parrish into the living room without saying something.  


Rafael stayed in the hallway, communicating with and organizing his team as best as he could and saw Stiles disappear upstairs. When he came back down after a while, he was in full gear he usually used for field ops. Except for the sword, that was never part of it before.  


Stiles was in all black and the belt and sword made him look like a new age knight or something. He couldn't quite suppress the thought of how hot it looked.

When the low rumble of a car announced another person joining them, probably Peter as Stiles had pointed out he would contact him, Rafael sighed inwardly.

Peter Hale was cold and calculating as he recited what had probably happened in the living room. Somehow Rafael got the urge to make him shut up already. When he looked at Noah, he got the feeling he wasn't alone with that thought.  


"Want to drive shotgun?" Hale asked and Stiles replied with an enthusiastic: "Hell yes."

"You should wait for the rest of the team, or at least your dads back up!" Rafael tried to hold him back, Stiles arm twisting away under his touch. Who was he kidding? There was no way Stiles would stay behind when it were his kids on the line. "Stiles!"  


"Stiles, be reasonable, come back and let the others deal with this! You're too close to think straight!" Noah yelled after him, but Stiles was already in Peter's car and drove off with him. "Aw, shit." the Sheriff said, wiping a hand over his face.  


"Double that. He didn't change one bit," Rafael said through his teeth. "Headfirst into danger. And here I thought it would finally stop."

Noah sighed heavily. "What would you do when it was Scott? Hell, I know what I would do if it was Stiles. I understand him, but that doesn't mean I like it."

"Yeah." Rafael agreed, feeling his heart squeeze tightly. He hoped this would all end well.

He concentrated back on the intel they had, hoping his Agent's would get here soon. Rafael heard Noah ask his Deputy if he could clean the room when he was done taking samples and photos. He didn't stop him, there wouldn't be a normal process for those Hunters to be prosecuted anyway.  


If they were lucky to survive Stiles, that is.

When his team finally landed and waited for their government issued black SUVs, he reluctantly went with Noah, not wanting to be left behind. They had a vague idea where the Hunters were and started into that direction. Rafael saw Parrish use his own cruiser as he followed them. Noah and him were driving in Stiles Jeep.  


"I gotta ask you to stop looking at my son like that." Noah said as they drove in silence.

Rafael looked out the side window and pressed his lips together in anger. "I don't know what you mean," he deflected. "I'm just worried for him and his kids."

"And Derek?" Noah inquired directly after Rafael had replied.

"Sure, and Derek," he responded like he couldn't really care less. "Wouldn't want anything to happen to him either."

"Yeah right, keep telling yourself that," Noah apparently didn't buy it one bit. "I don't like the way you look at Stiles."

"Noted," Rafael didn't feel like fighting right now, but boy did he want to throw his own shit at Noah right now. "I smelled the Whiskey on his breath. Teaching him your ways already? Funny, in DC he's been stone cold sober. Must be the company he keeps." which was not entirely the truth, but it worked to cause Noah's metaphorical hackles to rise too.  


_Well, two could play that game, asshole._

They had just turned down the street, as Noah got a text from Stiles, holding his phone out reluctantly so Rafael could read it. It was an address and they quickly sped into that way, their fight a distant memory already when there were more important things to focus on. He told Rafael to send the text to Parrish. They all arrived simultaneously with the Sheriff's Department behind them and watched as Stiles looked back at them already mostly hidden by the door.  


All Rafael could muster up was a disappointed face. He texted his team the address to avoid getting too angry now. Or do something stupid like run after him. Noah would probably just shoot him and make it look like an accident.  


Peter strolled over to them like he was on a nice Sunday afternoon walk, not a care in the world. "Fifteen people are in there in total. Which means twelve of them are unnecessary space holders. The other three are obviously my dear nephew and Stiles twins."  


"We're going in." Noah said and Rafael looked sharply at him.

"Are you sure it's a good idea? My team needs a little more time to get here." Rafael told him, earning a frown.

"My team is ready and it's my son and grandkids in there. You think I waste any more time?" Noah reprimanded him. Rafael could only shrug in response, because there was nothing he could say to argue with that.  


He waited outside, until his team arrived, watching the Deputies go in.

Two government issued SUVs drove up onto the parking lot behind Rafael, followed by two black vans meant to transport convicts. He told them to follow the Deputies and take everyone they put in handcuffs with them.  


Then he went inside himself, walking down the corridors and watching the Hunters get cuffed. It gave him a strangely satisfying feeling. Then he found Monroe's body propped up against the wall, a huge sea of blood around her and Bernice was already taking in the scene with her camera.  


Up ahead another room got raided. The words "FBI, put your hands in the air" and "On your knees!" got fainter as he continued down the corridor. Rafael needed to know where Stiles was. Monroe had definitely his handiwork written all over.  


Just as he wanted to go up the stairs, the door to the basement opened and he came face to face with a shocked Derek Hale, clothes ripped at multiple parts and the twins held tight in his arms. "Where's Stiles?" Rafael asked, looking at Derek closely who blinked a few times and swallowed hard.  


"In there." he finally said. He seemed to be listening elsewhere and when Rafael went down to open the door just a little bit to survey the scene, he realized what he was listening to.  


" _You really think I'll let you out? When you tortured my family, intending to kill them? Are you fucking stupid?"_ his voice was shut off again as Rafael closed the door.  


"Noah is upstairs. You should go." he told the Werewolf, who was trying to focus back on Rafael.

"I can't." Derek simply said. Rafael didn't know why, but he guessed it could have something to do with wanting to have closure. He opened the door again just a little.  


" _Get on your knees,_ " he heard Stiles say firmly and cold. " _That wasn't a suggestion. Get. Down._ " Stiles clarified. " _Now tell me, how did you find us?_ "

Rafael turned back to Derek. "I don't think the twins should be here right now." he told him, but Derek shook his head.

"They need to know she's gone for good," he replied. "And so do I."

Rafael got back to eavesdropping.

" _You're barking up the wrong tree,_ " Stiles commented and Rafael watched as he pierced the sword in one swift motion through her heart. " _Should've stayed away from my family, bitch._ " he added, pulling it out again to behead her as he twirled around once, using the momentum of his pull.  


"Go upstairs. We'll be there soon." Rafael tried again and Derek nodded, walking up the stairs as he was told.

"We're waiting for him, tell him that." Derek said after the twins whispered something to the Werewolf Rafael couldn't make out. He confirmed and watched Derek's retreating back for a moment before entering the room.  


He hadn't even entered fully, when he saw Stiles drawing his gun on him. "Hey, it's just me," Rafael said, holding his hands up. "Derek is waiting outside with his kids. They don't want to leave without you." he told him as promised.  


Stiles put his gun away again, he was drenched in blood from head to toe. He put Rafael back a few years, but also made him proud of how far Stiles had come since then. "Okay," he said, then he caught Rafael's eye. "What?" Stiles asked.  


"You look terrifying," Rafael settled on that though. "The way you pointed your gun at me, for a second I thought you might pull the trigger."

"Do I have a reason to?" Stiles retorted, rolling his eyes. Rafael didn't respond, because just at the top of his head there were two very good ones. Stiles turned the faucet on and held his head under it to get rid of most of the blood. It would still be all over his clothes, Rafael noted, but at least his Viking war look would be gone.  


Rafael saw the paper towels stashed next to the sink and took a few to hand them over to Stiles, when he came up again. "You know, you kind of reminded me of yourself when you were just seventeen. The Chemist held a gun to your head and I shot him. Your face was full of blood."  


"I remember," Stiles responded, consequently looking in the mirror as he wiped his face clean, tabbed his hair dry too. "You showed me a few defense moves to get out of such a situation. Had been pretty useful in the past, to be honest."  


Rafael thought that now would be the best moment to tell Stiles and keep the sort of promise to Tanya too. "I need to tell you something." he said, heaving a breath.  


"I know," Stiles replied and Rafael gave him a perplex look. "I'm not stupid, Rafael. I've seen the way you look at me." Stiles added. "All I want to know is: Since when?" at this question Rafael looked away, shame bubbling up to the surface on its own accord.

"I'm not proud of it." he confessed.

Stiles shrugged. "I didn't say you were. I just want to know when you started to look at me differently." Rafael didn't deserve that amount of sympathy.

"Why? It wouldn't change anything. I know you're not interested, I'm not stupid either." Rafael replied, sighing. He was annoyed at himself and at Tanya for making him confess something so excruciating.  


"Rafael...please." Stiles tried again and this time Rafael looked at him again, held his gaze.

"The training session we had after The Chemist died. I realized it while we trained and was happy you didn't want to do it again soon after. I wanted to keep my distance, at least physically," Rafael admitted, rubbing a hand over his face. "I didn't even know I liked men too."  


It was silent for a moment. Stiles moved to the wastebin to drop the paper towels inside. "Okay," he said slowly, his footsteps audible as he dragged his feet over the concrete floor. "So it's a physical thing?" he asked, Rafael shook his head in return. It would be so much easier if it were, but it wasn't, that much was for sure.  


"That would be much easier, but it's not just the physical aspect. Apparently, I'm attracted to intelligent people." Rafael shrugged, sticking to letting out the truth now that the door opened already to do so. "I fell in love with your brain. And you're not hard on the eyes either." he admitted.  


"And you know I don't feel the same way, will never feel the same way?" it was a rhetorical question, but Rafael nodded anyway. "I'm sorry. I really am. Hopefully you'll find someone else. No one should be alone forever." Stiles closed the distance between them and pulled him down towards him. He kissed McCall's cheek softly and Rafael closed his eyes for a second to savor it. "I should go to my family now."  


"Thanks," Rafael responded, a defeated edge to his stance as well as his tone. "Yes, you should." It hurt, it really did, but it was freeing all the same. Now he knew without a doubt that he had no chance at all.  


He looked at Kate Argent's dead body as the door behind Stiles closed. "You got what you deserved." he said out loud, not knowing if he meant more her or himself.  


Somehow, Rafael couldn't shake the thought that he would have this obsession with Stiles no matter how much time went by. It was comforting and terrifying all at once.  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To answer the question some might have had: No, Noah obviously doesn't like Rafael's thing for Stiles xD  
> He has a son-in-law in mind and he's not anywhere near Noah's age lmao


	14. Chapter 14

  


  
After close to two months in Beacon Hills, Rafael finally returned to the DC headquarters. They were currently coordinating to build a team in San Diego. A few of Rafael's Agent's wanted to come with him willingly.  


He was putting away some documents into manila files that were littering his desk, as Cal walked in through the open door. "Hey, nice to have you back." Caleb said with a smile that Rafael returned.  


"Not for long, I'll leave again." the senior Agent replied.

"I know. So, are we going to talk about it or are you just uprooting your life here?" Cal said, closing the door behind him to enter the room fully.  


Rafael frowned, stacking a new batch of files before putting them in a box by his feet. "Talk about what?" he asked, briefly looking up at his Agent.  


When Cal snorted loudly, Rafael looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Sorry, but, are we going to pretend you're not following our cute little honorary Agent there?" he asked with a sarcastically raised brow. "How are you even coping now? I heard he got a beefcake of a boyfriend back home."  


"I don't remember allowing you to talk to me like that, Agent Martinez." Rafael said in a cold voice, glaring at Cal full force now, until the other Agent hold up his hands in defiance.  


"Look, I even volunteered to come with you. God knows DC is getting kinda boring," Cal sighed and sat down, ignoring Rafael's hostility completely. "I'm just concerned for your wellbeing, someone should anyways. We can pussyfoot around the issue all day, but it doesn't change the fact that I know about your massive hard on for the kid." Caleb said in the blunt way he usually did.  


It was a first that he talked to Rafael that way.

"It's not because of him," he finally admitted. "I met someone in Beacon Hills and I don't want to screw it up like I did with Melissa. And long distance is not my thing. Also, my own son lives in the area."  


"You're getting nostalgic in your old age?" Caleb joked and Rafael flipped him off.

"I want a family, is that wrong?" Rafael confessed. "Stiles was...I'm not...We're not meant to be and I get it. Tanya on the other hand seems to be perfect for me. She doesn't take my bullshit and she doesn't have any illusions to our relationship."  


Caleb looked at him with a thoughtful expression. "But you still want him, don't you?" he asked, his eyes flitting over Rafael's face to gauge his expression.  


He exhaled heavily. "I don't think it'll go away so quickly," Rafael said plainly. "Or at all."

"Don't you think that's unfair when it comes to Tanya? Don't you think she deserves someone who is all in?" Cal asked, handing an empty box over so Rafael could put the next bunch of files away.  


"She knows," Rafael told him. "I don't know how, but she figured out that I like someone else and she made me tell him."

"Oh, ouch. How did that went?" Caleb asked, a face of sympathy greeted his gaze.

"Surprisingly well. Awkward, but not excruciatingly painful for me," Rafael said. "If he'd known what I did years ago, I don't think that that would've gone over so easily."  


"What do you mean?" Cal asked, but Rafael noticed that he wasn't so clueless like he wanted to make him belief. There was a suspicious glint that wanted to be confirmed.  


"It was a long time ago, but I fooled around with him, while he was drunk. I shouldn't have done that," Rafael replied. "Another moment in my life I can't be proud of. He doesn't even remember."  


Cal smiled widely at him. "Oh, but I do. That was in Montana, right? He was shitfaced when he went to your motel room," he told Rafael. "I could hear you two, you know. Was listening in if he got into bed alright," he scratched his clean shaven face. "I also remember him being hella confused the next morning. He told me he had the weirdest dream, but didn't elaborate and I didn't feel like outing you. You're welcome by the way."  


"You should've told him."

"No, you should've done that or you could've held yourself back a little better," Cal argued. "It wasn't my place, but for the record, he told you he wanted to at the time. And who knows what fantasies he had that only surfaced when he was blackout drunk? Maybe he fancied you too," he said with a meaningful look. "Anyway, that ships sailed definitely."  


"I'm his best friends dad. I'm only ten years younger than his own father. We've known each other since he was a little kid. There is so much wrong with the idea of us together and still..." Rafael trailed off. It wasn't like he never thought of this, it was obvious and hard to ignore.  


"Still," Cal agreed, even nodded slowly for good measure. "Now you got Tanya."

"Now I got Tanya, yes." he responded, knowing his voice took a sad edge without his consent.

"You should marry her, have a bunch of kids before you're too old for that," Caleb told him. "And for the love of all that's holy to you, try to not go anywhere near Stiles," he went on. "Just for your own sake. Out of sight, out of mind."  


Rafael hummed, deep in thought as he smoothed over a page that got crinkled at some point. "You're right."

"I usually am."

Caleb Martinez ended up leading the Supernatural Force of the Federal Bureau of Investigation team in DC, their superiors refusing to let him leave for San Diego, arguing that he was one of the few who had enough experience to lead. The promotion seemed to make it a little easier for him to accept the boring city.  


Rafael actually missed him, after having worked together for so long.

  


  



	15. Chapter 15

  


  
It was a few years later, when Rafael saw Stiles again. He'd been invited to his and Derek's Wedding, but ultimately didn't go. Now, he had promised to get a few groceries, because Tanya had her weird cravings again.  


She was pregnant with their second child and as Rafael stared into the freezing section- trying to figure out what ice cream flavor she would like more- before he just took three different of her favorite kinds, just to be safe.  


He really couldn't deal with her mood swings when he got the wrong food.

He put the containers into his card one at a time and looked up out of habit, when he saw someone enter the aisle out of the corner of his eye. "Can I get strawberry, daddy?" a girl said as he looked over.  


Rafael's heart did a double take as he noticed who had just rounded the corner with his child. Elli must be around eight now, holding her dads hand and smiling winningly up in order to sway him. "We gotta take chocolate fudge for Ben too, then. You know how sad he will be when you're the only one who got to pick your favorite flavor." Stiles told her.  


"And-, and for dad too! We need cookie dough, daddy," she said excitedly, jumping up a little as she did. He stopped in his tracks and when her eyes fell on Rafael too, Elli's nose crinkled and she let out a little "Oh."  


Rafael's shopping cart was full of snacks and diapers for toddlers. His kid was two, but potty training was not really going the way they hoped and Tanya didn't think it was a bad thing for their little girl to not be able to use the little potty they got her.  


Stiles was still so damn beautiful it took his breath away momentarily as he looked at the men fully. Not that he had expected anything different. "Hi." Rafael said dumbly.  


There was a bright smile forming on Stiles lips in recognition. "Hey yourself," he replied. Stiles pointed a little to his own face. "You got glasses." he mentioned.  


Sometimes, Rafael forgot that their last time seeing each other was the day they had rescued the twins. At the time, he hadn't needed the thick rimmed glasses and by now he was used to them so much, he couldn't remember a time not wearing them.  


"Oh, yeah, I'm getting old and my eyesight's not the best anymore without them." Rafael stated, his eyes flicking over to Elli who frowned at him.

"They look good." Stiles told him, obviously complimenting him. And why did this feel a lot more like meeting his ex than any time he had met up with Melissa?  


Elli jerked at Stiles arm. "Daddy, we need to pick the ice cream. Dad and Ben are already done and wait near the check out." she said impatiently and for a second Rafael wondered how she knew, but then he immediately remembered that she was a Werewolf and could probably hear them just fine.  


Stiles turned his gaze to his daughter and raised a single eyebrow at her. "I'm sure they can wait for a little longer, but by all means: Go get the ice cream." he told her firmly, receiving a huff, but she went. When she came closer to Rafael she took a wide berth around him, still nurturing her frown line all the while. If she wasn't a Werewolf, Rafael would be concerned for her face.  


"How are you doing?" Stiles asked, startling his train of thought. He gestured to the shopping card. "Big plans for the weekend?" he asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes and a smile adorning his lips.  


Rafael looked back down. "Oh, uh, no. My wife is pregnant. Again. And there are wild urges." he said as he saw the pickles. The last time Tanya had eaten them dipped in peanut butter and wrapped with bacon. The thought of that made him cringe again. Especially when that train of thought lead to the incident with Twizzler's and mayo.  


"Ah, that explains it," Stiles replied, still smiling at him. "So-"

"Daddy, I can't find your favorite!" Elli interrupted whatever Stiles was going to say next with a pout. "I looked everywhere." she said.

"Just take another tub of chocolate fudge and I'll be happy," he said to his daughter and she rolled her eyes at him. She was so obviously his child it kinda hurt to watch them together. He turned back to Rafael. "So, Cal contacted me a while ago, after my wedding to be precise." Stiles said casually, rubbing the back of his neck.  


Rafael felt like his stomach just hit the ground. "Really?" he asked, looking away from Stiles nimble fingers fiddling with the wedding ring. "Haven't talked in a while to him. What did he have to say?"  


"I'm not going into detail, for obvious reasons," Stiles said and stared shortly at his daughter. "But I'm sorry for how I acted while drunk. I didn't want to give you false hope back then."  


Elli walked past him and up to Stiles. "Dad said I should go to him, is that okay?" she asked Stiles and he ruffled her hair a bit to make her giggle.  


"Yeah, go on, I'll be there in a bit too." Stiles told her, looking after her with a fond expression until she rounded the corner.

"I shouldn't have-"

"Yeah, but I understand why you did it," Stiles stopped him. "I really thought I dreamt that all. And the next morning I was so ashamed of myself, because you're my best friends dad and you were my superior," he added and shrugged. "It feels like a lifetime ago now and I think it's okay we came clean about it now."  


"Montana wasn't the first time you tried to...if we're going with honesty now. That one time I slept on your couch, you made it really hard for me to say no. And I almost gave in." Rafael said and saw Stiles nodding.  


"I guessed as much. Derek told me I'm a whole different person when I drink a little too much. Not bad per se, just uh, not very appropriate to have kids near me. And, full disclosure now: I had a little crush on you for a while back there. Suppressed it so much for former mentioned reasons, I guess it all bubbled up to the surface when I was drunk." he said, stuffing his hands in his pocket, shrugging lightly like an apology.  


Rafael had no idea what he should say to this, for one because he regretted not at least trying. Maybe if he had been honest a lot earlier they could've been together? No, he didn't really want to think about it, because he had his wife and his daughter. A son on the way. He loved them, that was for sure. A _What If_ would only ruin what he has.  


"Are you happy with him?" Rafael asked, not knowing why he was so brave all of a sudden.

Stiles wide smile was answer enough, really. "Yeah, I really am. Are you?"

Rafael looked down into the shopping cart again, unable to hold Stiles gaze when he looked so happy. "I think so, yes."

"I'm glad.", Stiles replied and then pointed behind himself with his thumb. "I should go."

"Me, too. I think my wife won't appreciate melted ice cream," Rafael said and they both walked towards the check out. "What are you doing now? Career wise, I mean." he asked.

Stiles smiled briefly at him. "Still with the Sheriff's Department. And you?"

He laughed, wondering how Stiles would react to his current occupation. "I'm a stay at home dad," he answered, earning a dubious look. "Tanya wanted to pursuit her career and I honestly just wanted to have a chance at being a dad. Sure, now that she's home because of her pregnancy I'm a Consultant for the FBI team in San Diego, but that's only temporary."  


"You're shitting me," Stiles said outright. "No way."

He shrugged, unsure of what to say. "It's true and to be honest, I really like it. My daughter is everything to me," Rafael said. "Well, at least until our son is born, then he's part of that too."  


"Unbelievable," Stiles huffed. "I can't wait to see Scott's reaction to that little info."

"Don't. I asked Melissa to keep quiet about it too." Rafael replied, taking a turn with Stiles next to him. "I don't want him to feel like he wasn't worth giving up my career. That would be untrue, I'm just in a completely different part of my life."  


"I get it," Stiles mimed zipping up his lips. "My lips are sealed."

When they walked past the snack aisle, he watched Stiles snag a bag of chips on the way there and then his little family came into view at the check out.  


All three of them were frowning hard at Rafael, but Derek's was the most impressive of them all. As soon as Stiles was within reach, Derek pulled him close by his hand and kissed him right on the lips.  


Marking his territory. It made Rafael feel just a little proud that he was able to invoke jealousy in Derek.

Stiles didn't seem to object though, so Rafael cleared his throat quietly and waited in line to pay for his groceries. Watching them kiss was equal parts exciting and invoked a small tinge of jealousy.  


There might not be a cure for obsession when you boycott yourself and follow someone around, but there is definitely one when you come to terms with it and go cold turkey to live your own life, concentrate on your own happiness and future.  


One of these days Scott might even be able to forgive him and get to know his step siblings. Rafael really hoped he would.  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done!!!
> 
> whew, honestly, keeping tabs on both stories so they would fit together seamlessly was a feat.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
